The Zelos Files
by CruxisCrystal
Summary: Zelos Wilder is torn. Torn between his friends, Cruxis, The Renegades and his old mentor Kratos Aurion. Self hatred drives him, that and his REAL mantra, "Zelos Wilder you should never have been born." The path to self acception is not easy.
1. Chapter 1: The Traitor

Soooooo I don't own Tales Of Symphonia, the character, places etc...i sooo wish i did though. I would be VERY rich. NAMCO do.

* * *

Raine looked over at their new companion Zelos with a frown on her features. There was something likeable about him…yet something distinctly different. They were currently staying in the Inn in Sybak where they intended to wait until morning.

Zelos however didn't look like he was going to sleep anytime soon. Raine approached his bed and sat at the bottom. Turning to face her a grin spread across his face his eyes gleaming in the moonlight.

"Well Professor Raine!" He gushed leaning forward and smiling at her his pale blue nigh shirt clashing with the orange sheets, "To what do I owe this late and _very_ pleasant surprise."

Raine merely rolled her eyes, "You looked troubled Zelos."

"Did I?" He asked looking a little perplexed, "Well whatever it was is gone now. I feel a lot more relaxed with such a fine woman on my bed."

"Zelos do you ever take yourself seriously?"

"What's that supposed to mean Miss Raine?" Zelos mumbled feigning a hurt look.

"There is something wrong…I know there is." Raine said logically, "And instead of acting like the rest of us you put on this fake cheery smile and…" It clicked with her then that that was exactly the way Colette had acted whenever there was a problem. Wrinkling her nose Raine looked at him and shook his head, "You chosen are all the same…"

"What are you going on about all of a sudden?" Zelos asked with an amused smile on his face pulling his knees up to his chest his grey eyes meeting her blue ones.

"You and Colette just grin and bear it." She said matter-of-factly.

"Bear what?"

"What ever is bothering you."

"Nothing is." Zelos said with a grin, "Like I said a beautiful woman is on top of my bed and well…the kids are sleeping…"

"Zelos!" Raine said angrily wanting to slap the boy as hard as she did Genis and Lloyd when they acted out. Zelos wasn't a child though.

"Seriously you shouldn't worry about me." Zelos said with a wink, "Not worth your time. I'm always fine."

"Stupid boy!" Raine said in a low whisper, "On this journey you can't be too careful. Holding back on what's bothering you can change everything, affecting your fighting causing resentment to those in your group and-."

"Listen Professor I'm fine…seriously." Raine shook her head and rolled her eyes throwing Zelos a hard glare.

"Sometimes Zelos you just have to trust people." Raine said standing up.

"Goodnight." Zelos nodded and lay back on his pillows.

She was pretty sharp really. He tossed and turned for hours but that familiar horrible feeling kept building up. Sighing he left the inn after pulling on his clothes.

He leant on the wall of the inn and just looked out into the empty streets.

"Chosen One." Came a low female voice that caused Zelos to shiver, Pronyma always showed up at the worst moments. Turning to look at her with a half smile that made most women go weak at the knees he shrugged.

"Lady Pronyma." Zelos said coyly, "To what do I owe the _pleasure_."

"I just thought I'd check up on how things were goin-"

"Yggdrasil still not trusting me?" Zelos hissed.

"Well you are willing to betray these people who-"

"These people mean nothing to me Pronyma." Zelos said coldly, "I've known them for all of day."

"Not all of them. Sheena once journeyed with them."

Zelos' sudden wince betrayed his emotions and he looked away from her.

"So. She's not anymore." He said as confidently as he could, "A-and besides she means nothing to me."

"She did at one point."

Zelos stiffened, they couldn't possibly know that could they? Zelos let his grey eyes fall to the ground.

"Whatever Pronyma, she's not here now."

"She will be. Lord Yggdrasil says she had left Mizuho."

Zelos shook his head.

"It makes no difference my lady things will continue to go as planned."

"Good." She said with a sly smile, "You will go with the group no matter where they go."

"Gotcha."

"And Zelos." Pronyma said in a whisper, "Betray him and it means death." With that she was gone.

Zelos watched the spot she had been standing for a moment, "You make it sound so appealing Pronyma."

* * *

So yeah it's a bit short and stuff but there are other bits that will be shorter and a lot of bits that will be longer i promise! But please review this )


	2. Chapter 2: The Spy

This bit is set just after they get Raine and Genis back after Sybak but before they go to the fooji mountains. A campsite just past Meltokio.

Oh and yeah lol i don't own TOS. NAMCOSY do!

* * *

The firelight was waning and the snores and deep breathing from his "companions" let him know it was safe to go for a walk. 

Zelos walked to the edge of the campsite and just out of sight. His resolve had been strengthened somewhat by the revelation of the kid and the professor being half elves even if it had been weakened when Sheena had appeared. Zelos still knew where his loyalty lay, even if it was only half hearted.

He looked ahead to the fooji mountains and sighed he had a feeling that something was going to go completely wrong. Pronyma had told him to head for Fooji to "retrieve the Reihards" and she would deal with the mismatched group herself. Still...something didn't seem right.

Lost in his own world Zelos didn't hear the footsteps of an approaching group.

"Move and you are dead Chosen." Came a soft voice completely knocking Zelos back to reality, he spun round his eyes locking on the source. Tall with blue hair wearing a long black cape.

Zelos didn't panic. He recognized the man as Yuan, leader of the renegades. Zelos gave his soldiers a courteous nod of the head, even if they were aiming their weapons at him, and then turned back to Yuan.

"We need your help chosen." Yuan said in a low whisper which almost sounded painful.

"The name's Zelos." Zelos said with a frown folding his arms across his chest looking Yuan up and down.

"Alright _Zelos_." He said a little annoyed, "We've been following you for a while and you seem like the perfect candidate."

"The perfect candidate?"

"To act as our spy." Yuan said as though he were merely talking about the weather.

"Excuse me?!"

"For example, we already know about your deal with Cruxis." Yuan approached Zelos and shook his head sadly, "They will betray you Zelos."

"And you would know this, how?" He asked shrewdly raising an eyebrow.

"Yggdrasil has no loyalty to anyone but himself."

"Why do you need a spy?" Zelos asked ignoring the comment, "Surely you can spy on us using your own means."

"We need Lloyd."

"Why?"

Yuan shook his head his blue hair shining brightly in the moonlight, "That…you don't need to know." He said gravely, "All you do need to know is that we are setting a trap at the fooji mountains for him. We are offering you a choice."

"I'd think of it as more of a free choice if…" He nodded once again to the soldiers, "They would lower their weapons-"

Yuan raised his hands and instantly the four men with him lowered their weapons. Zelos grinned like a Cheshire cat, "That wasn't so hard now was it bumpkin?"

"Chosen…" Growled Yuan, "Your idiotic attitude will be your downfall."

"Idiotic?" Zelos said pouting, "I think I may cry…after all your opinion means more to me than -"

"ENOUGH" Yuan yelled at him his eyes blazing in anger, "Tomorrow if you show up at the Fooji mountains, we'll know you've made the right decision. If not…I'll make sure you regret it. We can offer you what Cruxis can and more. Think about it Chosen."

With that Yuan swung his blue haired head and stormed away, Zelos watched them with a troubled expression until they disappeared into the shadows.

He was going to Fooji anyway tomorrow, Pronyma had specifically told him to. He didn't want to mess with Cruxis and besides he had no reason to protect Lloyd and his group. It wasn't as if he actually liked any of them.

They weren't _his type _of people. And besides what they were trying to do was meaningless.

"Zelos?"

Zelos visibly stiffened at the sound of the voice but the darkness would have hidden it for him. He turned and smiled widely as Sheena approached him. Okay so maybe he had loyalty to one of them. But he was sure that she'd be safe. Cruxis didn't want her.

"What're you doing out here?" She asked him an almost amused expression on her face.

"Felt like taking a walk." Zelos said with a shrug, "And besides I knew my voluptuous hunny would get all worried about me and come searching for her knight in shining armour allowing us some time to ourselves."

"Don't flatter yourself Zelos." Sheena said snarkily, "Besides I heard voices, who were you talking to?"

"No one." Zelos said quickly, Sheena raised an eyebrow and he said, "I was all by my lonesome. Lloyd snoring is enough to keep anyone awake."

"I could've sworn-"

"Then again my darling, you were doing quite a lot of snoring yourself." He added with a wink.

"I-I do not snore!" Sheena gasped going red, "If anyone snores you do!"

"The great Zelos does not snore."

"You used to anyway!" Sheena said clenching her fists before deciding that she was being too defensive all he wanted was to get a rise out of her.

"So why aren't you sleeping, my precious little banshee?" Zelos said sitting down on the grass and gazing up at her. Sheena hesitated a moment before she sat down beside him.

"I was." She said, "But I…" Sheena trailed off and looked to the ground so Zelos finished her sentence.

"Had a nightmare."

"H-how did you know?!" Sheena gasped.

"Well I was watching you sleep and you were thrashing around like some sort of maniac."

"ZELOS!" She screamed at him hitting him hard across the face, "You dirty pervert!"

"Come on Sheena…you were getting all hot and sweaty. It was too good a show to miss."

"I don't know why I even bothered Zelos." Sheena said standing up quickly and proceeding towards the camp again.

"What exactly is _that_ supposed to mean?!" Zelos demanded standing up also glaring at the back of her head.

"You…" Sheena turned to look at him her eyes glaring at him as though she were trying to see right through him, "You just don't let anyone in do you?" She asked him shaking her head.

"What the hell do you mean?"

"You just close yourself off from everyone. You always have Zelos."

"Maybe I'm just a very happy person Sheena." He said with a wink, "Maybe I'm just as shallow as you think."

"Maybe…" She muttered turning from him and heading back to camp.

Zelos took another glance at fooji, and for the first time since he had agreed to help Cruxis he felt uneasy.


	3. Chapter 3: The Chosen

This is during the night they spend at Zelos' house while waiting for the EC.

It's a bit more blah than the last two, next one will be worth it i promise! I just thought i'd add more guilt into the bargin hehehehe!

Oh. And. I. Don't. Own. Tales. Of. Symphonia. NAMCO DO!

* * *

Zelos sat in his bedroom looking out of the window the rain was coming down in sheets. Needless to say he was confused, the encounter with the escaped convict fresh in his mind. Lloyd and the others could have easily abandoned him. Easily.

But they hadn't.

And dammit all if that stupid farm boy wasn't growing on him! This wasn't what it was supposed to be like. It was supposed to be over, Pronyma should have Colette and the Renegades should have Lloyd.

Zelos pushed himself off his lounger and through the door angrily, frustrated and a little hysterical he flew down the stairs his red hair flying behind him. He knew why he had joined Cruxis. He understood, and he wanted it more than anything.

No longer being the chosen would bring joy to his heart unlike anything else in the world. It…it would make Seles happy too. And that…that would make everything all worth while.

Zelos stood his fists clenched in the middle of his drawing room, presents lay in bundles here and there, all of them unopened and looking down on him by his fireplace was his mother…well her painting.

Approaching it Zelos looked up at it sadly, he was doing this for her…she had deserved better than what had happened. It was all his fault, because he was the chosen.

People loved him because he was the chosen, people wanted him dead because he was the chosen, people wanted to use him because he was the chosen…when would it end?

It was a never ending spiral and it would only continue. Zelos looked at his mother's eyes and felt a pang of guilt, she was there as a constant reminder of his failure. Myleene, his own mother, had told him he should never have been born.

And he believed her.

Footsteps behind him startled him and he turned to see Colette standing half way up the stairs fully dressed and wide awake.

"Colette…" Zelos said softly as she descended the last few stairs, "My little darling why are you not in bed?"

"I…" Colette frowned, "I couldn't sleep." Zelos nodded and sat down on the couch patting the cushion beside him indicating she should join him.

"I'm glad someone else is awake though." She said earnestly, "I didn't want to be alone." Colette's smile vanished if only for a second and Zelos felt himself once again feeling uneasy. Could he actually ruin this girls life?

Shaking his head Zelos smiled, of course he could. And he would. Zelos Wilder was a selfish man. Everyone knew that. He couldn't help but think he should stop pretending to himself that he was any different.

"Of course my little Colette." Zelos said gently, "It's only natural, you've been through a lot."

"N-no it's really nothing to do with that." Colette said bravely her beautiful eyes trained on Zelos' mothers painting now, "Just a bit restless."

"My mother." Zelos said bitterly indicating the painting Colette was gazing at, "Mylene Wilder."

"She's beautiful…" Colette said honesty dripping with every word, "She must be so proud."

"Proud?" Zelos asked with a half amused smirk on his face.

"To have a son like you." Colette said earnestly, "You didn't have to help us but you did!"

Each word was like a knife stabbing him through the heart. Zelos' smile was no longer there.

"What are your parents like Colette?" Zelos asked changing the subject, "I bet they were a good looking pair if they created you."

"My father is amazing. He's the one who raised me…my mother died in childbirth so I never really knew her. I've heard so many things about her though. She sounded amazing!" Colette leaned against the back of the couch still looking at Mylene. It often happened, even in life all eyes were on her, the Chosens mother.

"Must have been difficult for you." Zelos said stiffly, "H-having to start our journey."

"I…" Colette looked to the floor now her eyes sad, "I wanted nothing more than to run away."

"I know how you feel." Zelos whispered. He had no idea what he'd do if he'd been in her place. The one who had to sacrifice themselve in order to save the world.

If it came down to it he really didn't think he'd ever be able to do it.

"But you are amazing Colette." Zelos said suddenly, "I mean…you just accepted you are the chosen and you got on with it! I…"

"Zelos, I didn't do it." Colette whispered, "And if I were to be faced with something like that again I doubt I could go through with it. Lloyd and the others are looking for a way so I don't have to sacrifice myself and I guess that means you won't need to sacrafice yourself either."

Zelos nodded as more footsteps sounded on the stairs, "Colette?"

Zelos turned to see Raine standing in her night gown, her silver hair was pinned back and her blue eyes looked serious and a little angry, "Get to bed now. We've got a long trip ahead of us tomorrow."

Raine turned to Zelos, "You too Zelos!"

"Anything you say your highness." Zelos said lovingly with a wink her way, "You head to bed my lovely little Colette…I'll go in a minute."

Colette nodded smiling down at Zelos as she stood up Raine threw Zelos a concerned look and she and Colette headed up to bed.

Zelos stood up and left his mansion his eyes stony and unreadable. His fists were clenched as the rain battered down on him hard.

He sighed and looked up to the stars cursing to himself and wishing as he always did when he wished upon a star that he had never been born.

Colette was wrong, no one was proud of him…and no one would be. He was a looser. He was born a looser and he would most certainly die one.

More than that…he was a traitor. And despite the uneasy feeling that kept building with each moment spent with the group. He still knew what he had to do.

Colette didn't deserve what was going to happen to her. And Zelos didn't want to see her hurt. But if she was as lost as him, and he certainly thought she was, then he was doing her a favour.

As Zelos turned to go back in he saw two faces peering at him from their windows. Lloyd and Raine were watching him.


	4. Chapter 4: The Triple Agent

Wow. This one turned out longer than expected. Sooooo. Set after the talk with Kate about Presea once again in Sybak before they meet up with Regal and beat him down ha-ha!

Don't own TOS. Wish I did.

* * *

Slumped against a wall somewhere in Sybak Zelos sat with his head in his hands. He really wasn't finding this as easy as he thought he would. As each day past the full weight of what he was going to do pushed further and further down on him, making him feel small and disgusting.

His eyes lingered on the Research academy where he knew Kate and the other half elves would be spending their time. Was this the type of world they were fighting to save?

Zelos let out a groan of frustration, Lloyd and the others were fighting to save the world…and change it. Yggdrasil was fighting for something he hadn't let Zelos in on. Understandably.

For a moment, he felt completely torn. He could tell Lloyd…tell him that before he got to know them all he had planned on selling them all out.

The problem was with that though, if they took it the wrong way they might hate him.

"You look troubled Chosen One." Came a soft purr from above his head. Zelos raised his head and came face to face with the angel from Cruxis, the one who they had met in Fooji, the one that had bumped into them on their way into Sybak…and the one who taught Zelos how to fight.

"Gah!" Zelos exclaimed irritably, "Yggdrasil sending another person to check up on me Kratos?"

"No." Kratos said carefully looking down at Zelos, Zelos didn't quite meet his eyes, "I came of my own accord."

"Well don't I feel special…" Zelos mumbled under his breath as Kratos continued to stare down at him, "Did you come for a specific reason or did you just come to stare upon my beautiful face?"

"As…delusional as that question was Chosen, I'll answer it." Kratos said snidely still staring at him unflinchingly, "I needed to speak with you about your loyalties."

"I don't need a lecture bumpkin. If that's what you are here for-"

"I need your help Zelos." Kratos interjected before the chosen could further taunt the purple clad warrior. Zelos couldn't help but smirk.

"So now you need my help?" Zelos said standing up and meeting Kratos' eyes for the first time in the meeting, "Well, well, well how the tables have turned."

"Zelos…" Kratos had now approached him, "I come here not wanting to pick a fight with you but to tell you that…if you do what I say…and there will come a time when I tell you to do something very important, you can save your sister, save your friends-"

"They aren't my friends!" Zelos said with a small laugh but at the look in Kratos' eyes he stopped. Kratos had an annoying habit of seeing through him.

"And even yourself-"

"I don't want-" Zelos began but cut himself short. Kratos didn't need to know that, "I don't understand what you want of me Kratos."

"I believe that Lloyd can make a difference in this world and do what I-" Kratos looked away, "What everyone has been trying to do for years…save the world. You won't be a chosen anymore. And Sheena will be happy also-"

"Who said anything about Sheena!" Zelos said raising his hands a little angry and confused, "You and Cruxis act as though you-"

"Hear the prayers you pray when you think no one can hear you?" Kratos said with a shrewd smile, "When in a holy place, temple, seals…M-Yggdrasil can."

"I still don't understand-"

"The night of Volt's attack you went to the temple and begged Martel to protect Sheena and that if you-"

"Stop!" Zelos hissed looking around him wildly. Fear had gripped him like a vice…she was never supposed to find out about that. And now apparently people up above were laughing about his moments of weakness.

Which also meant that they knew about his mother…

"You guys are sick do you know that?!" Zelos exclaimed, it was hard enough for Zelos to open up…and talking to "Martel" had become habit. Now he had absolutely no outlet.

"Say what you will…" Kratos said with a shrug, "It was not my idea."

Zelos glared at him for a moment before turning away, should he really be helping someone like that. It certainly seemed like the safest option but Zelos always made sure he had all options covered.

"Lloyd will be our last hope…"

"Our?"

"Never you mind." Kratos said suddenly, "Forget I said anything."

"It would be a lot easier if you hadn't said anything-"

"I need you Zelos. Just…watch yourself."

"Why do you need me? Couldn't you ask another one of your Cruxis buddies?" Zelos said perplexed as he stared at the Seraphim who didn't seem to hold any emotions.

"You are the only one with torn loyalties."

"They are not Torn!" Zelos said, if he was trying to get information out of him about where he was planning to stay loyal too, he was mistaken. "I'm with Cruxis all the way!"

"Not the Renegades or Lloyd then?" Kratos said with a small laugh, "All I need you to do is to stay on Yggdrasil's good side for the time being."

"Can do bumpkin…" Zelos said stiffly, "Wanna know why? I'm his man through and through. Got no more people I can trust."

"Yggdrasil will betray you Zelos." Kratos said with a sad smile before pushing off the ground wings springing out from his back and he was off.

"WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!" Zelos shouted stupidly his grey eyes following the wings until they were out of sight.

"Gah…stupid bastard." Zelos muttered turning away from where Kratos had flown to find Lloyd watching him with an amused smile.

"Who is a stupid bastard?" He asked simply one hand on his hip the other on a wall to his left. His hazel eyes met Zelos' and he couldn't help but feel as though it were Kratos standing staring at him.

"Just this guy." Zelos lied magnificently, "You just missed him, he fell and tore his leg…I had to heal him."

"I see." Lloyd said with a smirk, "The great Zelos actually healed a _man_…your nicer than I thought."

"The Magnificent Zelos helps those in need."

"I thought you were only interested in girls." Lloyd said rolling his eyes and Zelos merely shrugged.

"The dude was in a lot of pain," Zelos smiled wickedly, "Besides he paid me graciously."

"Geez Zelos just when I think you aren't as big a jackass as I thought, you go and surprise me again." Lloyd joined Zelos at his side, "What're yah doin' out here anyway?"

"Needed some air. Sheena was snoring." Zelos said matter-of-factly, "I could ask you the same question."

"I just…I'm a bit worried about Presea."

"My poor tiny rosebud." Zelos said sadly, "Well, we'll make sure she is back to normal in no time bumpkin. I can assure you that…" Zelos clenched his fists, "That damned pope."

"He really makes you angry doesn't he?" Lloyd asked curiously.

"Yes." Zelos said in a monotone, "You don't understand what he's like Lloyd. He's evil. He's treated me like an obstacle all my life it was he who-"

Zelos closed his mouth again, "Needless to say he's not a nice man." Zelos had almost brought out some of his inner-most secrets. He wasn't quite willing to tell Lloyd.

Lloyd still looked slightly curious but seemed to bite his tongue, "He seems like he's desperate for power."

"Oh yeah. He's resented my power since the day I was born with the title of chosen." Zelos said breezily, "Not that it matters. It's only natural for people to be jealous of me."

Lloyd shook his head and stared out to the ocean, "This world is so…so different from Sylvarant."

"Don't resent that." Zelos said with a grim smile, "You saw what Meltokio is like, be grateful your world accepts everyone for who they are."

"They don't though, people still resent Half Elves." Lloyd said glancing in the direction of the inn.

"I don't hate _them_." Zelos said suddenly looking at Lloyd as if he were accusing him of hating Raine and Genis, "I like my beautiful maiden and the kid…well the kid to a certain extent."

"Half elves destroyed my parents." Lloyd said quietly, "I don't hate all half elves though. I can understand to a certain extent why some are bitter and vengeful. When you look at Kate and the others-"

"I know." Zelos said with a smirk, "Anyway bud, let's return to my darling hunnies! They are no doubt worried sick about me!"

Lloyd rolled his eyes, "You really are a jackass."

"That I am my friend. That I am."

As they turned in Zelos couldn't help but look over where Lloyd was now nestled in his covers…how could he be so forgiving?


	5. Chapter 5: The Problem

set in Ozette after Tabatha tells them to toddle off towards the Toize mine and such. They decided to spend the night in Ozette whilst Presea totters about her house.

I do not own it. It owns me.

* * *

Tiga's words were still fresh in his mind, replaying over and over and over. And every time he heard it he wanted to run away and hide…and then his thoughts would dwell on Presea. That girls life was destroyed because of Cruxis. Whom he was working for…was it his fault?

What the hell was he going to do?

"_How about if I ask you? Given a choice between the forces which wish to sacrifice one of the worlds, and the force that wishes to preserve both worlds, which would you side with?"_

Well Zelos didn't know, and as he lay in his bed looking up at the ceiling completely lost, he felt that maybe if he looked intently enough at the ceiling then maybe the answer would fall down from the ceiling.

Zelos laughed a little at the thought when he heard a chap at his door. Zelos sat up, he was still fully dressed and lying on top of his bed, "Yeah, come in."

The door opened and in walked Sheena looking more than a little confused, "Do you wanna go for a walk?"

Zelos raised an eyebrow, obviously something was wrong if she was asking him if he wanted to go for a walk. Shrugging Zelos slid off the bed and threw her a dashing smile, "Well my voluptuous hunny you are in luck! Zelos Wilder never sleeps."

"On second thoughts…" Sheena said with an eye roll turning to leave. Zelos felt a lurch behind the navel which he was sure was fear and he ran forward.

"Sheena!" He said placing a hand on her shoulder, "Sorry…" Sheena raised an eyebrow, "Really I am."

"Come on then you _stupid_ Chosen." She said resignedly leading the way out of the room her dark hair dancing behind her. Zelos could feel his heart start to beat a little faster.

Stepping out of the quiet inn, out into the even quieter village Zelos felt an odd sense of longing. He watched as Sheena led the way down towards Presea's house, shrugging he followed her.

"Sheeena!" He called after her jogging a little to keep up with her, "Wait up…you gonna tell me where the fire is?"

She ignored this and stopped just before the exit towards Altessa's house. Zelos stopped beside her and raised an eyebrow folding his arms and looking down at her, he'd never quite realised how short she really was.

"Zelos. Do you think we'll need to make a pact with Volt?" She asked to the point and bluntly her soft brown eyes weren't looking back into his but she was looking seemingly past him.

"I…" Zelos muttered a bit lost for words, "Well I guess we might need to eventually."

"I thought so." Sheena said turning away from Zelos and wrapping her arms around her small waist as though hugging herself.

It was then Zelos realised why she had asked him to come out with her. He was the only one who knew what had happened. He was the only one who had seen her after she had failed, and the pain she had gone through.

"It'll be different though." Zelos said with a pained expression on his face as Sheena turned to look at him, and Zelos was startled to see tears spilling from her eyes.

"H-how?"

"Well…" Zelos was feeling just a little bit awkward…he hated seeing women cry. And seeing Sheena cry was something he had hoped he'd never need to see again, "You've already made pacts with summon spirits in Sylvarant haven't you?"

"Its not the same though." She said hastily wiping away her tears looking away again.

"Yes…yes it is!" Zelos said suddenly feeling very passionate, "Think about it Sheena, A year ago you couldn't have even imagined making a pact with a summon spirit!"

Sheena turned round and looked at Zelos, her gently features twisted in confusion. Zelos didn't stop though.

"And you aren't alone! You have your friends who care about you…no matter what happened in the past." Zelos sighed and turned away from her again. She had something that he didn't have…and that was trust.

"Zelos…" Sheena said softly, "I-"

"Trust me Sheena. If you have to do it…you can." Sheena seemed to struggle with herself and Zelos felt her hand on his arm and he turned to face her, she was smiling a watery smile.

"Thank you Zelos." She whispered, it was then Zelos realised just how close he was standing to her, how close she was standing to him. His grey eyes met her chocolate eyes and his heart was racing faster than it had earlier.

He could see it happen, she was leaning in towards him and he was lowering his head brushing the hair our of her face with one hand. For a moment all Zelos could think about was how wonderful it would be to close the space between them completely and take her into his arms. He knew however it wasn't the right thing to do.

Slowly he straightened up and took his hand away from her face. She looked at him her dark eyes sad for a moment before she turned and left without another word. Zelos watched her dark hair until it vanished.

He stood watching the where she had vanished into the darkness sadly…he was doing her a favour. Even if it tore him apart to do so. He'd revert to being the dirty pervert they all knew and _loved_.

"Is she going to be a problem Chosen?" Came a low hiss of a voice from behind him. Zelos spun round to see Pronyma looking at him shrewdly. Zelos clenched his fists and resisted screaming at the Desian in front of his face.

"No Pronyma…" Zelos said through gritted teeth, "I know where my loyalty lies."

"You care about her a lot. It's as Lord Yggdrasil feared." She said snidely her eyes almost boring through Zelos.

"Do you think I care about what a delusional psychopath fears or doesn't fear?" Zelos spat advancing on the Desian a fire in his eyes like nothing before, "I'm doing this for me. ME ALONE!"

"Lord Yggdrasil, fears you may betray him Zelos."

"I've chosen my path!" Zelos yelled at her, "I've picked the winning team…for _myself_."

"Lord Yggdrasil thinks you love her."

"Well Lord Yggdrasil is wrong!" Zelos said loudly, "Whatever feelings I've had for her in the past…mean nothing compared to being free. Take that back to your _Lord_!"

"We're watching you Zelos. And I can assure you if any _problems_ arise…we'll eliminate said _problem_." She said with a snide smirk before vanishing on the spot leaving Zelos standing alone in the clearing outside Presea's house.

Slowly he turned to Presea's house, he could see her moving too and fro, doing odd little jobs and he felt a pang of guilt followed by a dry sob of regret.

This was getting too much for the chosen to bear.


	6. Chapter 6: The Warning

It took me a while to get this up! I've been a busy bee. But erm a little reading and reviewing would make it all worth it hehehe!

don't own TOS. Some dude named Namco does...so yeah, i disclaim it.

just before Gnomes temple haha i love Gnome!

* * *

Zelos couldn't sleep, he wasn't nervous…just uneasy. They had just succeeded in rescuing Colette from Rodyle…who was more than creepy but who Zelos felt a little sorry for. After all standing next to Zelos he looked like a washed down rat. 

He was shivering outside Gnome's temple where they were headed next. Sever all the mana links and separate the two worlds…but would that be enough. Zelos doubted it. Although he did hope so, if it was enough then he'd never have to let them know how much of a coward he was, how much of a traitor he was.

Regal was on the watch tonight, surely he of all people would have no problem with Zelos taking a walk. Zelos stood up and walked towards Regal who was looking out at the open plain ahead of them.

"Regal?" Zelos whispered quietly, Regal didn't move or speak. He continued to look out as though he could not see or hear the torn chosen. "Helloooo?"

Zelos skipped around him so he was blocking Regal's view of the plain. The shackled man did not flinch and continued to stare where he was before as though Zelos were invisible.

"Geez you're rude!" Zelos said crouching down so his face was level with Regal's, "What the hell's wrong with you?!" Once again silence was the response Zelos got and he stood up and looked around at his companions.

"They cannot hear you chosen." Came an oddly distant voice, Zelos turned slowly and came face to face with someone he had never met before. But instantly he knew he was looking at.

"Lord Yggdrasil." Zelos said quietly, gazing upon his thin body, his eyes then meeting the lord's piercing gaze, "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Yggdrasil's smile contradicted the look in his eyes as he gazed upon Zelos with disgust. Zelos merely shrugged it off.

"Your thoughts betray you Zelos." Yggdrasil said smoothly moving forward. It was then that Zelos' eyes flitted to Kratos who was standing behind Yggdrasil looking grim.

"Do they now?" Zelos said with a grin, "Can you read minds now my _lord_?" The bitterness in his voice was hard to hide, he had heard it and so had Yggdrasil who was shaking his head.

"I don't need to." He said shortly, "I knew that humans harbour silly emotions."

"Silly emotions?" Zelos said with a smirk, "And what would you be getting at there?"

Kratos shook his head and looked the other way towards Lloyd and the others.

"Your feelings for the ninja, your feelings for Lloyd…your affection for the other chosen." Yggdrasil said with a slightly irritated tone, "All useless and foolish ties…don't you think?"

Zelos felt his fists forming and he stared back up Yggdrasil, "I am on your side-"

"I need more persuasion." Yggdrasil said quietly, "How do I know you aren't going to turn on me?"

"I give you my word." Zelos said his eyes narrowed and his resolve strengthened, "I know what I want-"

"No you don't." Yggdrasil said with contempt, "You my friend are torn…" Zelos opened his mouth to argue but Yggdrasil raised a hand, "You are torn between the love you could share…the love that scares you. You are scared of the friendships that will be dashed and the people you will let down." Yggdrasil laughed mirthlessly, "And you are forever scared of living your life as you have been…you are scared of yourself Zelos."

"I'm not." Zelos said stiffly his eyes contorted in fury, Kratos was now watching him again his gentle eyes almost pleading him to stop "Sorry if I don't take criticism from a delusional fairy seriously!"

Yggdrasil merely smiled as wings erupted from his magnificent body and he flew towards where Sheena lay sleeping.

"You care too much Zelos Wilder. Whether you admit it or not." Zelos ran at a sprint, his heart in his throat and beads of sweat dripping from his forehead.

He gasped when he saw what Yggdrasil was doing, in Yggdrasil's hand was a ball of electricity illuminating the sleeping form that was Sheena. Zelos made to move forward but Yggdrasil shook his head.

"Call this a constant reminder of my Wrath Zelos." Yggdrasil said evilly, "And also my last warning."

"No." Zelos said quietly his sharp eyes on Yggdrasil, who merely shrugged and released. Zelos let out a yell and ran forward not even thinking and leapt between them allowing himself to be hit by the ball instead.

He yelled out in pain and fell to the ground…everything seemed to erupt with life again he was on top of Sheena who let out a shriek and shoved him off causing him to yell out in more pain.

"Zelos you pervert!" Came Sheena's dulcet tones from above him, he couldn't see her properly his eyes blurred from the tears of pain that were forming, his hands clutching onto his side which he could feel bleeding profusely.

"Oh my-" Came Sheena's voice softer and quieter, "RAINE!! He's hurt!" She threw herself down beside him and he turned his grey eyes and met her brown ones, "What happened?"

"I-"

"Out of the way." Raine said pushing Sheena away and throwing herself down to look at the damage, Regal was behind her looking most confused.

"I'm sorry." Regal said his deep voice booming, "I must have dosed off without realising…"

"Move your hands Zelos." Raine said kindly but demandingly, Zelos obliged and Raine shook her head.

"Am I going to make it?" Zelos asked with the hint of a smile, despite his pain he refused to let them think that he was worried.

"Barely." Raine said returning his smile, "How did this happen?" She placed the top of her staff on the wound and he felt it begin to heal a little, the skin knitting together nicely causing him to wince just a little.

"A monster…" Zelos said hoarsely, "I was careless."

"Where was it?!" Sheena asked from somewhere above him. Zelos swallowed.

"I got it. But…it sent me flying." Zelos felt the pain easing away, "Onto Sheena. Not that I'm complaining. It was a soft landing."

"Excuse me?!" Sheena said her voice no longer concerned.

"Your voluptuous body broke my fall slightly."

"Zelos you are disgusting." Came Presea's voice from his left. Zelos turned to see her and Sheena looking at him, though there was an amused smile on Sheena's face.

"Don't complain Presea. It just means he is back to normal." She said gently as Raine pulled back from him.

"Zelos…" She said gently, "You need to rest. But I think I speak for all of us when I say thank you." Her blue eyes lingered slightly on where his wound had been and she shook her head, "Whatever hit you was very powerful."

Zelos nodded as Raine and Lloyd bent low to help him to his feet. Lloyd gave Zelos an appraising smile, and Zelos felt himself once again fall into the trap of feeling like he deserved it. Like he deserved to be called a friend by them. Lloyds brown eyes were almost hurting him to look at, so trusting.

Yggdrasil's last words came flooding back into his mind...and he knew what must be done.

"_Call this a constant reminder of my Wrath Zelos. And also my last warning."_

They laid him on his bed and Lloyd gave him a friendly pat on the shoulder. Zelos winced at his touch. He didn't deserve their praise…he didn't deserve their friendship.

Already he felt as though he were marching towards his death. There were not crossroads, nothing to detere him form his chosen path. And what was more he felt as though he deserved it.

"_You should never have been born Zelos Wilder."_


	7. Chapter 7: The Shooting Star

**Well, well, well. I've done chapter number seven. This one is set right after The Otherworldly Gate and before the Meeting the Renegades at the Palmacosta Ranch. Sorry it took a while i had like a tonne of ideas and none of them worked very well. But i sorta like this one. I think.**

**I don't own Tales Of Symphonia. Namco do. Thank you for all your kind reviews :D**

* * *

Zelos stood away from everyone else as they talked excitedly about being back in Sylvarent. Zelos couldn't say himself he was altogether pleased. The desians had been seen hovering through the old ruins of that base and Sheena had almost willingly killed herself.

It was turning to night and they sat in the restaurant in Palmacosta, drinking and being merry. Raine had an odd blush on her cheeks due to the amount of wine she had been consuming, Regal looked like he normally did but Zelos could tell there was a little less brain action going on. Zelos had seen him knocking back the drinks. Sheena was laughing loudly and there was a proper smile on her face. Zelos just couldn't force himself to be happy.

He felt horribly uneasy. He knew it would only be a matter of time before something went wrong. Anytime just a tiny little piece of happiness washed over him it would retreat once again almost as soon as it had came.

When none of them were looking Zelos slipped out of the room and towards the exit of the building his need to escape getting bigger. He needed the air.

His feet stopped him when he reached the steam ship at the far side of Palmacosta. He gazed up at the ship his mind on other things. Spending time with Lloyd was like a drug, he had so many ideals. So many naïve views and spoke of them so fervently that Zelos was finding it hard to ignore them. Sometimes, he'd look at Lloyd or Sheena and think maybe love was the way to win.

"Chosen." Zelos didn't even jump he couldn't be bothered anymore.

"You were right weren't you Kratos?" Zelos said in a bitter and almost defeated voice, "I'm torn."

Kratos looked at Zelos with great pity, he could still feel the pain he had when he had joined the journey. Kratos moved so he was standing beside Zelos who was still looking up at the ship.

"You did a foolish thing saving her chosen." Kratos said a little stiffly glancing at Zelos from the side, "She wouldn't have died."

"I didn't know that now did I?" Zelos said angrily folding his arms across his chest, "I suppose you're all pissed at me for not staying on Yggdrasil's good side?"

"On the contrary." Said the seraphim looking to the ground, "By saving Sheena both from Yggdrasil and her friend from Mizuho. You have helped save the world. This group. This company that you are travelling with? They are going to save the world "

"I don't understand." Zelos said simply casting an almost nervous glance at the boat again, "You contradict yourself all the time."

"Aionis-"

"The weird rock they had me ingest before I met you?"

"That weird rock is the key." Kratos smiled for the first time since Zelos had met him, his brown eyes, "All I need you to do is put them on the right path. Lloyd cannot wield the Eternal Sword without the Aionis. And he needs it to save the world."

"The eternal what now?!" Zelos said shaking his head, "Listen buddy let's get one thing straight. That boy? The one who thinks the stork brings babies is going to save the world?!"

"Hmm…" Kratos said thoughtfully, "He will. I have complete faith in him. But you must first stop making pacts with summon spirits."

"No way. No can do." Zelos said bitterly, "We only have two more and as long as Yggdrasil doesn't try anything I won't need to tell them I'm-"

"A traitor." Zelos winced and turned from him again his eyes on the bough of the ship, "Zelos I implore you to listen. If you continue along this path the great seed…well the great seed will go out of control. And not even Yggdrasil could determine what will happen."

"This is all about separating the worlds." Zelos said angrily, "I thought you wanted Lloyd to win?!"

"I do. But he cannot like this." Kratos stepped into his line of vision and Zelos was forced to look upon his mentor, "He listens to you Zelos. He's placed his trust in you-"

"He doesn't trust me." Zelos said stiffly, "And rightly so."

"Are you blind to affection Wilder?" Kratos demanded angrily and Zelos' gaze faltered and he shook his head.

"I just don't delude myself into believing people give a damn when they don't." Zelos said bitterly, "That group up there…" He waved his hand in the direction of the restaurant, "Wouldn't care if I vanished."

"I know that your mother's death-"

"YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME!" Zelos suddenly bellowed tears of anger stinging his eyes his chest was heaving up and down. He couldn't remember being so angry before, "so please…don't pretend you do! I'm not strong enough or brave enough to go up against Yggdrasil. I pick the winning side."

Zelos swallowed, "So it doesn't matter how torn I am. I've picked my side."

Kratos placed a gentle hand on his shoulder and shook his head, "You have your friends. Confide in them Zelos. Don't let this resentment eat away at you. It's stupid and idiotic to think you have to bear this alone-"

"I've done so for twenty two years." Zelos said his voice cracking, "I don't see why I should stop now."

"Mithos is Yggdrasil. Be careful Zelos." Kratos said suddenly back to his cold monotone, "Your idiocy will be your downfall chosen." And with that he was gone. Zelos didn't even turn to watch him leave he was staring hard at the ground his eyes never leaving it.

Swallowing was hard he couldn't believe he had just spoke to Kratos about that. That which he had tried to so hard to forget about and ignore.

"Hey Zelos." Lloyd said as he approached looking at him curiously, "I thought you and the others were still at dinner?"

Zelos looked up hoping his expression wouldn't betray him, "I needed some air."

"Cool. We're playing hide and seek." Lloyd said with a smile, "I was going to hide on the boat." Zelos laughed slightly and was first to step over the barrier blocking the entrance to the boat.

"Well come on bumpkin with Zelos master of disguise on your side you shall never be found!" Zelos said with a grin on his face.

"Yeah…maybe I'll go somewhere else." Lloyd announced sarcastically as Zelos grabbed him by the scruff of the neck pulling him onto the ship.

"Aww bud! Don't be like that!"

"Geez…okay, okay!" Lloyd said shoving Zelos off and running up to where there was a large pile of barrels and he crouched behind them. Zelos threw himself down also and looked up at Lloyd with a frown on his face.

"Listen Lloyd…" Zelos said slowly thinking back on Kratos' words, "Do you think making pacts is the best way to save the world?"

"I think it's the only way." Lloyd said carefully turning to look at Zelos in surprise, "don't you agree?" There was something underneath the way Lloyd spoke…it was almost accusing.

"Lloyd I-"

"FOUND YOU!" Came a loud booming voice from in front of the barrels. Lloyd jumped up angrily and Zelos looked up to see Genis and Mithos standing looking triumphant. Mithos…Zelos narrowed his eyes and stood up also.

"Dammit!" Lloyd said angrily folding his arms stubbornly and shaking his head.

"Come on Lloyd this was such an obvious place to hide. Colette and Presea did a lot better…we still haven't found them yet." Genis said before turning to Zelos who was looking darkly at his hands, "you okay Zelos?"

"Perfectly fine teeny bash." Zelos said with a dark laugh, "I'm going to head to bed…"

"Zelos!" Lloyd called, "We'll talk later." Zelos raised a hand in acknowledgement and walked in favour of the inn however something collided with him as he stepped into the plaza outside the government building.

"Ouch!" Zelos said grabbing his shoulder where the person had hit it.

"Z-Zelos!" Gasped Sheena with a smile, "I was…I was just looking for you."

"Sheena?!" Zelos said as she staggered trying to keep her balance, he grabbed her under the arms so she didn't fall and she looked up at him her eyes wide and an even bigger smile on her face.

"Come with me!" Sheena said excitedly, "I need to…You need to see this." She grabbed his hand and was running towards the entrance to Palmacosta. His heart was hammering his chest.

"Where're we going?!" Zelos yelled as his hair flew behind him like a trail of fire. Sheena didn't answer though and when they reached the gates he saw what she was trying to show him.

A shooting star making it's way across the stars. Zelos watched it with his eyes his heart swelling, she remembered.

Zelos couldn't bring the words to his mouth. Sheena grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze and said as she had thirteen years ago, "I only want to see shooting stars with you."

Zelos bit his lip as she let go of his hand and he turned to her, "Thank you Zelos."

"Wh-what for?" Zelos said with difficulty not quite meeting her eyes.

"For saving me…and for reminding me of the reasons I have to live." Zelos felt the urge to pull her into his arms but he couldn't. Sheena nudged him with her shoulder, "Even if you are just a stupid chosen."

"Aww Sheena you know me!" Zelos said forcing his happy go lucky demeanour again, "I would never let one of my hunny's get hurt!"

Sheena shook her head and turned away from him a blush on her cheeks, "I'm going to bed. Thanks Zelos." And with that she was gone her black hair flying into the inn.

Zelos glanced back up into the sky, the star was gone also.

_What the hell am I supposed to do?!_


	8. Chapter 8: The Graveyard

**Yo Yo Yo! It's been a while but here is chapter 8! It's not my fave chapter buuut i've got more ideas! This is set RIGHT after they deliver Kate to Ozette. They spend the night in Zelos' mansion before heading off to the temple of darknessssss.**

* * *

Zelos, Raine, Regal and Lloyd sat awake in Zelos' mansion. The other half of the group were tucked up in bed. Sebastian had made them all tea. 

"I can't believe that someone's father could be so cruel to them." Lloyd spat out venomously, Zelos raised an eyebrow. This was coming from the boy who's father had killed his mother, "It's disgusting! Poor Kate."

"I could never accept something like that." Regal hissed in a mere whisper, "It's sick and wrong-"

"It's the pope." Zelos said quietly, "I'd expect anything of that bastard." Lloyd, Raine and Regal exchanged glances as Zelos leaned against his fireplace and gazed absentmindedly at his mother. He could remember his father…fathers were not an easy subject with Zelos. Nothing was.

"You hate the pope don't you?" Raine asked gently causing Zelos to turn and look at her an odd half smile on his face. It was creepy to look at.

"I couldn't describe how much." Zelos whispered darkly, "I really couldn't."

"I hope Kate is okay." Lloyd said quickly changing the subject, "It's not her fault-"

"Her father is a psychopath?" Zelos said with forced laugh that soon faded…there was no way he could continue talking to them the way he was feeling. He needed to be alone, "Listen I think I might go for a walk…I can't seem to relax."

Raine stood up looking worried, "Zelos if someone recognises you-"

"I'll be fine professor." Zelos said loudly with a tone that suggested finality. All three of his companions threw him startled looks, none of them had seen him act like this.

"Alright Zelos…" Raine said slowly glancing at Regal with a deeply troubled expression on her face, "just be careful."

Zelos inclined his head at the professor and slid out of the mansion not even hesitating. He knew where he was going. He literally ran from his mansion down past the noble district and towards the slums.

His head was pounding and he really didn't want to deal with talking to people and pretending for the night. He moved through the slums with ease towards a place he knew he could sit and ponder.

No one ever entered it, especially not when the sun was down. Zelos approached the broken fence and lifted one foot of over and paused his eyes darting behind him. He could have sworn he had heard the shuffling of feet.

He pulled his other foot over and almost tripped over the undergrowth. He knew where he was going. The other stones were not nearly as beautiful as the one he was heading to.

Hidden behind the trees it stood. He gazed at the pearly whiteness for a second before he sat down. He gazed at the words.

"Devoted mother, adored by all who met her."

Zelos blinked. Still nothing after all these years. Maybe he had cried all his tears in his youth. He knew deep down he had just become too bottled up. He had become so used to hiding it he couldn't let it out again.

Cross legged he continued to sit just gazing at the stone, "I wish I could." He said bitterly, glaring at her stone as though his other had manifested herself in front of him. He stood up and glared down at it, "I'm sorry."

"Zelos?!" Came a voice, sweet and soothing from somewhere near the entrance of the gate. He could hear the footsteps getting louder and almost suddenly Sheena stood gazing at him. Her brown eyes looked at him in confusion for a moment before they looked at the grave, "Mylene Wild-"

Zelos shrugged as she stared at him open mouthed for a moment before he laughed, "Felt a bit guilty…not been down here for some time."

Sheena bit her lip and looked at him uncertainly before joining him at his side, "I recognize this place…this grave."

"It's where we met."

"It's…" Her eyes opened in shock and she blushed looking away from him she read the name on the stone again and Zelos could see her mentally scolding herself. Zelos had never really mentioned his mother to her…

"Well no worries." Zelos said with a smile, "Perhaps we should head back to the others!" He grabbed Sheena's hand and started to steer her away, hopefully it was the end of the discussion.

"No." Sheena said pulling him back so that he jerked and almost fell on his face. He turned to her with a confused expression on his face.

"What did you do that for?!" Zelos demanded crossing his arms glaring down at her.

"Sit down."

"Sit down?"

"Yes sit down now Zelos." Sheena said pointing to his mother's grave. Zelos' eyebrows connected but he obeyed walking past her and throwing himself down to the ground.

Sheena sat beside him and they both looked at the grave for a very long time. Neither of them spoke Zelos merely sat in silence occasionally daring a side glance at Sheena.

A sniff brought him to reality and he turned to see her crying. Thoroughly taken aback Zelos nudged her with his shoulder.

"Why are you crying?" He whispered a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"I…well…" Sheena turned to him wiping her eyes hastily, "It's just that, death really scares me."

"Does it?" Zelos asked with a slight hint of surprise. He turned from her and gazed at the grave again, all he could feel was anger at that moment as he gazed at his mother.

"Sure. Doesn't it scare you?"

Zelos looked to the ground. If he was honesty he didn't know how to answer that without completely sounding like a melodramatic idiot. He welcomed death. With open arms.

"Z-Zelos?"

Zelos turned to her a smile on his face, "Of course it scares me." He nudged her again, "But what happened to my mother is in the past and will always stay that way." He lied, "No use dwelling on it now is there?"

"The past makes us who we are. Your mother deserves you're respect." Sheena said serenely. Zelos opened his mouth furiously to yell, scream or whatever he could do to relieve the sudden building of emotion. However before anything could be done a large raindrop landed with a splash on his nose.

"We should get inside Zelos." Sheena stated feeling the tension that had suddenly built. She stood up and looked down at him almost pleadingly. He turned back to the grave and shrugged.

"You go. I've got business to take care of." Zelos whispered, when she didn't move he turned to her his grey eyes imploring her to leave him alone. She seemed to get the message and turned and left him as the rain got heavier.

Zelos stared at the stone for another moment before he stood up, his pale trousers dampened by the soft ground and his hair plastered to his face.

"_She died because of you, you know?" _

Zelos blinked and closed his eyes he could still hear those words that had been uttered at the funeral. It tore him apart like a thousand knifes, destroying him slowly from within.

"Being here isn't a good idea Chosen." Came a smooth voice from behind him, "Yggdrasil is around."

"No he's not." Zelos said with a sigh turning to face Kratos, "Mithos is at Altessa's."

"As far as Altessa knows."

"I can take care of myself." Zelos said darkly turning back to the grave with a disgruntled expression, "You can take that back to Yggdrasil if you want."

"Why are you here Zelos?"

"I needed space-"

"Why?"

"I couldn't think!" Snapped Zelos standing up and turning on Kratos his sword raised, "GET OUT OF MY FACE!" Zelos heaved his chest up and down quickly panting. Kratos merely looked at him and shook his head sadly.

"Don't be stupid chosen." Kratos breathed, "Engaging me whilst on your own is not the most clever idea you've ever had."

"Well what words of wisdom do you have for me tonight Kratos?!" Zelos screamed sarcastically, "Come on tell me!"

"Zelos put down that sword before you hurt yourself." Kratos whispered side stepping Zelos and took a step towards Mylene's grave, "I think you need to calm down."

"I was fine. Before they came into my life." Zelos whispered, "Before Lloyd, Colette and…I WAS DOING FINE!"

"Zelos…life goes on." Kratos whispered reaching his hand out and placing it gently on Zelos' sword arm before guiding it to fall to his side.

"I can't do this anymore." Zelos whispered, "And I know what you're thinking…but I want to leave. Just run and hide."

"You can't."

"I know." Zelos holstered his weapon again and shook his head, "I know…I just don't want anyone else to-"

"They won't." Kratos gave him a curt nod and kicked from the ground. Zelos shook his head and put on a smile…he'd need to make a lot of jokes to cover this episode up.


	9. Chapter 9: The Mana Reactor

**Set just after the giant Kharlan Tree goes insane! Zelos, Lloyd, Raine and Kratos head towards the mana reactor to turn it off so Sheena can do her thing! Thanks for all the reviews guys! This is a short one but i'll have another one up later.**

* * *

Zelos was less than happy. Sure he should have listened to Kratos and warned Lloyd about the great seed…but that didn't make it his fault did it. From the looks Kratos was giving him he might have been the very cause.

Zelos had been generally confused about the situation and had been so sure it was the right path. Now Lloyd, Zelos, Raine and Kratos were making their way to stop the mana flow in order for Sheena to use the mana cannon.

"Lloyd slow down." Kratos chastised as they carefully evaded a pair of Desians, "You move too fast."

"Will you stop harassing me!" Lloyd snapped glaring at Kratos. Zelos couldn't help but smirk, Lloyd and he were very alike.

"Are they always like this?" Zelos asked Raine loudly not bothering to keep his voice down. Kratos turned and glared at Zelos. Zelos merely shrugged, "What did I say?"

Kratos rolled his eyes and led the group onwards. Lloyd pulled back to where Zelos stood a smile etched on his face as they reached yet another dead end.

"I don't think it's here Kratos!" Lloyd said loudly, "I don't see it." Lloyd imitated craning his neck and Kratos spun round and for a second Zelos was startled to see the hint of a smile. The way he looked at Lloyd was strange in itself.

"This isn't a field trip." Kratos hissed turning away from Lloyd before turning on heel and storming past him and Zelos with Raine hot on his tail.

"Geez, what crawled up his panties and died?" Whispered Zelos so Raine and Kratos couldn't hear him. Lloyd let out a snort of laughter, Zelos really hadn't counted on having fun whilst in such a dire situation. They really needed to stop that mana flow.

"He's always like this though." Lloyd said nudging Zelos slightly with his shoulder.

"Yeah I know." Zelos said a little darkly, before Kratos had come along he was prepared to do anything for Cruxis…now he wasn't so sure.

"What?"

"What what?"

"How do you know?" Lloyd asked raising an eyebrow. Zelos felt his heart skip a beat however he covered it up with a shrug.

"I'm a good judge of character." Zelos said gently, "I had _you_ summed up in a nano-second." Lloyd wrinkled his nose and Zelos snorted as Lloyd's battle between his curiosity and his disdain for most things that Zelos said raged inside his mind.

After a prolonged silence Lloyd spoke, "And…?"

"Well I saw you as a back country hick who is incredibly naïve, and perhaps more than a little head-strong." Lloyd squinted his eyes, "However I saw this boy who was willing to take a risk that not many people could for the one he loved, his dear beloved Chosen."

"L-loved?!" Lloyd said his eyes wide, both Raine and Kratos spun round and looked at him. Zelos laughed loudly in a booming voice and looked to the floor as Lloyd flushed a brilliant shade of red.

"Lloyd. Are you alright?" Raine said with a concerned expression on her face.

"Y-yeah I'm fine." Lloyd said rubbing his neck, Raine threw Zelos a dirty look and she and Kratos started whispering to each other.

"I didn't realise it was such a touchy subject." Zelos said with a chuckle, "It's not as if you don't make it obvious."

"Make what obvious?!" Demanded Lloyd in a strained whisper.

"That you have the hots for Colette."

"I-I…" Lloyd glared at Zelos, "She's been my friend forever. Anyway it's not as if you can talk…"

"What are you on about?" Zelos said with a smile crossing his arms.

"You and Sheena." Lloyd said gleefully skipping a little as he said it.

"Me and…" Zelos smirked, "Well my voluptuous hunny certainly does have a charm about her…but then again the professor-"

"I'm not deaf Zelos!" Raine chimed from in front of them, "I do have ears."

Lloyd stifled a laugh when Zelos tripped, "We're here." Kratos whispered stiffly.

Zelos glared at Lloyd and playfully shoved him as he straightened up…this was not going to be fun.

"Need I remind you two that we are here on an extremely important mission?" Kratos sneered as he turned to the pair, Lloyd poised to shove Zelos back.

"No sir!" Zelos said with a smirk standing at attention and saluting Kratos much to Lloyds delight and Raine's disdain, "Private Zelos reporting for duty!"

Kratos' face remained passive and he turned from Zelos without a word and entered the room ahead of them.

"What did I say?" Zelos asked in mock confusion before following suite…something was just bound to go wrong. It always did.


	10. Chapter 10: The Father

**Just after they find out Colette was ill. Zelos spoke to Lloyd on the Terrace cos that's the way i play the game haha! Hope you like!**

* * *

Okay…so maybe something was wrong with him. Maybe Zelos wasn't feeling well. He'd actually given Lloyd some information. Admittedly some information that he blew over as a big joke but. Lloyd had been so understanding.

Zelos was lying on Lloyds bedroom floor tossing and turning, he was a little nervous about what to do next. Kratos hadn't really given him anything to go with at all. And as for his confusion it was completely and utterly still there.

Zelos sat up and looked around him, his eyes scanned for heads, Sheena lay sleeping soundly next to Colette who was lying staring at the ceiling with a distant look in her eyes. Genis was snoring and Raine also snored gently.

Presea lay in a corner and Regal lay beside Lloyd's bed. Zelos looked at Colette for a little bit before he spoke out, "Are you alright Colette?"

His voice seemed to break her out of her trance and she sat up and smiled at Zelos, "Of course. Just can't get to sleep."

"Maybe some fresh air might help?" Zelos suggested, "Do you want to go a short walk?"

Colette nodded gratefully and stood up shaking her long blonde bangs out of her face. Zelos placed an arm around her shoulders and guided her out of the small house of Dirk.

Once outside they sat on the bridge their feet dangling above the water. For a small while they sat in silence neither sure of what they wanted to say.

It was Colette who broke the awkward silence, "How are you coping Zelos?"

"Me?" Zelos looked at her with an amused expression, "I should be asking you that question…"

"You just…it's strange really." Colette whispered, "It was when we were in Flanoir I noticed it."

"Noticed what my sweet angel?" Zelos could guess what was coming next. The snow really didn't bring out the best in Zelos.

"You seemed really different. One minute you were all happy and Zelosy…but the next you'd look as though you were on another planet." Colette frowned, "And ever since then I notice that you look sad a lot more now."

"I'm not sad my darling Colette…" Zelos trailed off, "Just can't help getting a little worried. You know?"

"We're going to win."

"You sound pretty sure of that." Zelos said gently.

"Of course I am. I trust my friends and believe we can do anything." If it had been anyone else speaking Zelos would have burst out laughing but with Colette he held back and merely smiled.

"I wish everyone could have that enthusiasm." Zelos said darkly.

"Why? Who doesn't?!" Colette looked at him so desperately Zelos couldn't help but frown. To admit to Colette that he wasn't sure they were going to succeed was pretty much like admitting he was going to betray them eventually.

"A lot of people have doubts Colette." Zelos said carefully, "Not everyone can have such a positive attitude."

"Do you have a positive attitude?"

Zelos averted his eyes and took a deep breath, "I try to."

"I'm going to help you try harder Zelos." Colette said earnestly, "I promise!"

"You amaze me Colette." Zelos said with a small nudge, "So much has happened to you and yet you still manage to look towards the future as much as possible with a smile and as much hope as you can muster."

"Do you not hope Zelos?"

"I'd…I like to believe that one day it'll come easier to me."

"I promise you it will." Colette whispered, "No matter what happens you have friends." Colette smiled at him so truthfully he felt himself get lost in it.

"Lloyd will do anything to make sure you are alright Colette." Zelos whispered, "He cares about you a lot."

"I know." She gave him a half smile and stood up, "I think I might head in now…I'm feeling a lot better."

Zelos stood up also and smiled down at her, "I might stay here a little longer. Need to get a few things straight in me noggin'"

"Sure thing." Colette said with a smile before she stopped, "I won't talk to anyone about this Zelos."

"Neither will I darling. Neither will I." With that Colette headed back into the house. Zelos let out a resolute sigh and kicked a small stone and wandered to where Noishe sat staring into space.

"You've been around him a long time haven't you?" He stroked his snout sadly, "I wish I knew what to-"

A sound stopped Zelos' whispers and he peered round the side of the house. Standing in the far corner of the garden gazing at Lloyd's mother's grave was Kratos. Zelos took a deep breath and stepped forward making sure he made noise as he did so.

Kratos spun round and groaned, "Chosen." He mumbled. Zelos smiled and strode towards him his smile getting bigger.

"What are we doing here bumpkin?" Zelos asked slyly, "I didn't think you'd risk coming here!"

"A lot of things can take you by surprise Chosen…"

Zelos glanced at the gravestone then back at Kratos, "did you know Lloyd's mother?"

"Chosen, it's none of your business." Kratos said stiffly making to move past him.

"Really?" Zelos said with a frown, "It's just I've been meaning to ask…why are you so attached to Lloyd?"

"None of your business."

"Funny. What's your business and what's not has never seemed to bother you." Zelos said a little snidely, "Do you remember my fath-"

"I did what I thought was right." Kratos sneered, "He was going to kill you and your mother."

"I know."

"Listen my business here is not something that I...that you need to know." Kratos said resolutely.

"Alright." Zelos said with a sigh, "So what's the hapz upstairs?"

"Pardon?"

"Yggdrasil. He's not sent Pronyma after me in some time."

"He's been sending me." Kratos said raising an eyebrow, "I thought you might have caught on."

"Right." Zelos said a little quietly, "I still follow Cruxis."

"I know." Kratos said serenely, "So do I."

"Will Colette get better?" Zelos whispered shoving his hands in his pockets grumpily as doubt ate away at him. His conversation with Lloyd had not eased his pain any.

"_Yeah...you're here, doing "hot-headed" things with us." _

Zelos had bared a small part of his soul to Lloyd. He only wished he had not been ashamed to do so.

"Things will get easier chosen_." _Kratos said with a sigh, "It will."

"Yeah I hope so." Zelos stepped forward and gazed at the headstone, "I don't regret you coming into my life Kratos. I just wish…"

"Things had been different?"

"Are you Lloyd's father?" Zelos turned on him suddenly. He could remember Kratos talking about the fact he had had a son. He'd never gone into details but it couldn't be coincedence, "You told me a long time ago you used to have a son. You thought he was dead…was it Lloyd? The way you look at him…I just get a vibe you know?"

"You're smarter than you give yourself credit for Zelos." Kratos said joining him at his side.

"I won't tell him, yah know?" Zelos laughed a little awkwardly, "It's not my place."

"No it's not." Kratos said smoothly, "But no matter…I'll be seeing you."

"Right." Zelos said with a curt nod. Kratos made to leave before he turned and gazed at Zelos for a moment, "I'm going to…a lot happened to me when I left Lloyd. I thought he was dead -"

Zelos frowned, "It's not my place to judge."

"Yes." Kratos laughed awkwardly also, "Of course not…" With that he left Zelos standing in front of the headstone. Feeling just a little bit annoyed. How could a father betray his own son so many times?!

"Zelos?" Zelos looked up and saw Sheena standing watching him her hair dishevelled and her eyes closed and sleepy.

"Yes my lovely banshee?"

"You…why are you out here?" Zelos joined her at her side.

"Just needed to clear my head hunny…why did you miss me?!" Zelos said with a wink and nudge. Sheena glared at him and turned on heel.

"Just coming to make sure you hadn't got lost." Sheena hissed striding into the house with Zelos just behind her.

"Sheeeeena! Stop hurting me like that!!"


	11. Chapter 11: The Half Elf

**This is set just before the group head into the tower of salvation to sort out Colette's illness! They are at camp nearby the tower. I'm so glad i've started working on this again :D I missed it loads! **

**I don't own Tales of Symphonia, If i did Zelos would be the main character...and that probably wouldn't be the best idea. Cos i love most of the others too haha...**

* * *

Zelos lay his head back looking at the stars, the rest of the camp was sleeping soundly, save for Genis who was on the watch for the next couple of hours. Which meant that Zelos could lay awake with his thoughts for as long as he wanted.

Genis and he weren't exactly overly close so even if the twerp had noticed that he was breathing a little less deeply than the others, he wasn't liable to ask him why. Which was good because Zelos really wouldn't have an answer for him. He could tell him the truth, part of the truth or a horrible lie. Many things were slowly consuming Zelos' already broken mind, his sister's attitude to him, his completely confused loyalties and of course his growing affection for every single person sleeping around him.

In all honesty Zelos was a little worried they were going to Derris - Kharlan the next day. There last stop on the way to saving Colette. Zelos frowned, tomorrow might be the last day he spent with the group and he was going to have to make a decision at that very moment. He was going to have to decide whether to save himself or his friends.

Zelos winced and turned on his side, "Zelos?" a voice called out from the dark and Zelos sat up looking around until he saw Genis standing some distance away watching Zelos almost nervously.

Zelos raised a questioning eyebrow but went with it, he stood up and joined Genis at the edge of the camp. The small half elf and he sat in silence for quite sometime. And Zelos found himself oddly at ease.

"Zelos?" Genis said attentively playing with some of the damp grass beside him, casting a nervous glance at Zelos, "Can I ask you something?"

Zelos had an awful feeling, a feeling that suggested whatever was going to come out of Genis' mouth was something he didn't want to hear, never-the-less he shrugged and cast him a wary smile, "Shoot." He said nervously.

"Well it's…okay…it's just I was wondering what you would say to a girl that you…_liked_?" Zelos let out a small laugh and bumped Genis with his shoulder.

"I'd probably say something along the lines of, "Hello beloved, I have travelled both worlds far and wide and I am yet to find one to match your calibre of beauty."" Zelos said fondly remembering the time he had tried it on Sheena. Who had followed the comment with a slap.

"I see." Genis mumbled folding his arms and leaning on his knees. Zelos suddenly felt a wave of guilt engulf him and he shook his head. Stupid really, the boy looked so broken up about it.

"Kid. She digs you." Zelos said turning to Genis, "She blushes like every time you make a fool of yourself in front of her…I don't know maybe the women of the world have gone crazy. Goofiness seems to attract them. You and Lloyd are total babe magnets!"

"She doesn't." Genis muttered looking at Zelos almost amazed that he could come out with something almost kind, "She likes Regal…I'm sure of it!"

"Nah, Regal's waaay to old for her, even if she was an older woman trapped in the body of a twelve year old." Zelos concluded, "Just be yourself and I'm sure you'll have her eating out the palm of your hand in no time."

Silence followed the comment and Genis seemed to struggle with himself. Zelos merely lay back on the grass enjoying the coolness of the dew as it dampened his clothes.

"Zelos why do you hate us?" Zelos stiffened, and sat up again letting out a shaky sigh, "Half elves I mean." Swallowing Zelos felt himself suddenly get very warm and he let out yet another sigh. He felt that was all he was doing of late, sighing.

"I don't hate them." Zelos said after a moment, "I certainly don't hate you or Raine." Zelos closed his eyes, "It's just -"

"Don't say it's just prejudice passed down from your parents." Genis said vehemently, "I know you. You make your own choices."

_If only that were true_, Zelos thought sadly lowering his gaze. He'd never had a chance to make his own choices. His life was written in stone from the word go. Born to die. And nothing else. Zelos' mind drifted momentarily to Sheena, who lay not too far away. If Zelos hadn't been so controlled he might have let himself fall for her long ago. But he couldn't. At all.

"Something happened to me a long time ago, I was six…" Zelos shook his head, he couldn't go into it. Now was not the time and he couldn't bear to have Genis or anyone look at him with pity. If there was one thing he hated it was pity. Pity made him feel like a lesser being…he didn't deserve pity, "A half elf tried to kill me."

Part of the truth. Zelos liked it, many people had attempted to murder him in the past. It went hand in hand with being the chosen. Genis looked shocked and lowered his gaze.

"For a long time I couldn't get my head around it…you know?" Zelos frowned, "And then, I saw something in one of the Kings books. The pope was calling for a mass banishment of Half Elves throughout the world's main cities. He needed the permission of the king and my blessing."

"Zelos…" Genis looked to the ground, "You don't need to go on. I understand."

"I refused to sign it." Zelos whispered, "I was thirteen, and that's when it started. The church's disdain for me and the Kings fear." He was talking more to himself, "The past…has a horrible way of tainting the future but I've tried to forget. And I'm starting to understand, one half elf destroyed all friendships I could have had with any other half elf. Stopped me from meeting all the others like you and your sister."

Genis opened his mouth to speak he looked incredibly touched. So touched Zelos looked away, "Y-you mean that?"

Zelos turned and merely nodded, "Th-thank you Zelos." Zelos shook his head and ruffled Genis' hair affectionately.

"No thank _you_." Genis looked greatly confused, "It was time I moved on." An awkward silence passed and ended with a yawn from Genis. Zelos smiled, "I'll finish this if you want. You get some rest short stuff."

Genis nodded and stood up heading to where his makeshift bed lay between Colette and Raine. Zelos turned and looked out towards the tower. Tomorrow, they would be heading there. Tomorrow they could know he was a traitor. And it destroyed him.

He sat in silence, time must have passed a lot faster than he knew for the next moment a tap on his shoulder let him know his time was up. Zelos stood up and turned and he met Sheena's eyes.

"Where's Genis?" Sheena asked stretching trying to wake herself up, "He fall asleep?"

"He was tired. I let him off." Zelos said with a small smile on his lips as she stretched and yawned again, "Stop it Sheena, you are driving me _wild_." Sheena stopped stretching and blinked trying to work out what he meant. When she finally did he was congratulated with smack across the cheek.

"Sheeena!" He yelped covering his head with his arms for fear of another attack, when certain there wouldn't be one he moved past her heading back for his bed, as he passed she glared at him.

That's what he needed. Hatred. Hatred to fuel his fire. If only the glare hadn't been followed by a fond, "Night, night you stupid chosen."


	12. Chapter 12: The Delusion

**Set the night of the big revelation! You know Lloyd's parentage one? haha! Annyway here goes nothing ) I quite like this one so i hope you guys do too!**

* * *

Zelos' mind was on Sheena, every other person had eaten the food he had helped Tabatha prepare. The food he had drugged had worked it's magic on all who had eaten it, even Lloyd had taken some. Sheena however had not eaten a bite and was sitting looking out of the window.

"Hunny?" Zelos said leaning on the wall beside her his sharp eyes giving her a quick and not so subtle once over, "Seven million gald for your thoughts?" She looked up at him, she had obviously not realised he was in the room. Invisible to all who mattered to him.

"Do you think I should be here Zelos?" Zelos raised an eyebrow and sat beside her on the windowsill, "I mean…" Zelos frowned, he knew what she meant. He'd seen her face when Kuchinawa threatened to kill her, he'd seen her face when Corrine had fell. And he didn't think it would ever leave him, "Do I deserve this?"

Zelos let out a low sigh, "Deserve what my darling banshee?" Sheena turned to him her soft brown eyes boring into his own blue ones. And instantly he knew what she was talking about. Did she deserve life?

Sheena lowered her gaze and Zelos watched as she changed, she was no longer his defiant banshee who scolded him for being a pig…she was a scared and extremely lonely little girl.

"W-where did this come from hunny?!" Zelos said feigning being taken aback leaning back against the window pane, fully aware Mithos was flitting about the house somewhere. Possibly listening to his every word.

"It's just, maybe…maybe Kuchinawa is right. Maybe I should've let-" Zelos shook his head, anger bubbling up inside him. How could someone like Sheena feel like this?! She had so much to live for. Much more than Zelos did. She had people who loved her and people who cared.

Zelos…not so much.

"Sheena." Sheena stopped and looked away, tears filling the beautiful eyes, Zelos cupped her face in his hands and gently turned her to him, "You are Sheena Fujiyabashi, you have friends who love you, you have family who love you, you have…" Zelos trailed off, "You are meant to do so much."

Zelos let go of her for fear his eyes betrayed his feelings. He was hypocrite, every morning he reminded himself of his _true_ mantra, "You should never have been born Zelos Wilder."

"Zelos…" Sheena's voice penetrated his dark thoughts and slowly he turned to her, she had a small smile on her face and a blush had erupted on her pale face, "Say it again."

Zelos merely threw her a perplexed look before she prompted, "Say my name."

"Sheena Fujibyashi..." Zelos smiled amusedly, "You are a strange person." Sheena smiled gently at him and leaned her head on his chest, Zelos was sure she might feel his heart beating at a very quick rate.

"Why are you still awake?" Sheena asked gently pushing herself off of Zelos much to his delight and disappointment. Zelos really couldn't give an answer, at least he couldn't give her a truthful answer.

"I couldn't sleep." Zelos said disjointedly, he was slightly pleased when Sheena yawned indicating she was tired. She couldn't see what was about to happen, Zelos wasn't even sure he wanted to see it. Sheena stood up and patted him on the shoulder.

"You should try." She said gently turning to enter the room the girls were sharing. Zelos stood up and watched her go, sometimes he wished that he could just give in. Just forget everything he was currently involved in and give himself to her. Fully.

Sheena turned around again, Zelos opened his mouth to say something but he was cut off, she had closed the space between them so fast he hadn't even noticed. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him hard on the lips. Zelos' eyes widened as she pulled apart, he let out a shaky sigh and opened his mouth to say anything, his heart was in his mouth.

Sheena seemed unsure what to do next, "Thank you Zelos." She mumbled before disappearing this time actually making it into the bedroom.

Zelos turned back to the window his face flushed and his heart rate increasing by the moment. He absentmindedly touched his lips, for a moment…a glorious moment he saw her. He could see Sheena and he enjoying a life together, having children and giving them a life like he could never have imagined. And maybe, with time, the screams and the last words of his mother would disappear and he might finally find a reason to live. A reason to be attached to the earth.

Delusions never sat well with Zelos, he was infected. He was bad news, especially to his friends who lay sleeping in their beds. Zelos slid down the wall so he was hunched, he could hear Lloyd's deep snoring, he could even hear Sheena's gentle snoring. And for some reason it tore his heart apart to hear it, it destroyed him for every breath they took it drew them closer to the moment he would eventually have to betray them. For as sure as the sun would rise Zelos Wilder would have to destroy his friends.

"Chosen." A curt voice, Zelos glanced up to see Yuan looking down at him. For a second Zelos felt sure there was empathy in his look, but it could have been his imagination. Zelos made to pull himself up but Yuan raised a hand, "Stay hidden here. I don't want Lloyd knowing you are awake."

"What…" Zelos tried to speak but he couldn't bring himself to at that very second. He bowed his head his blue eyes on his lap, "What are you going to do with him?"

"Nothing that'll harm him Zelos." Yuan said a small smile on his lips, "Yggdrasil is right. You are _torn_." Zelos winced and shook his head.

"Yeah and I suppose you believe him?!" Zelos demanded, "If I'm torn…it's only because-"

Yuan raised his hand, "Be careful Zelos." He said gently, "Love has a habit or ruining the strongest of men." Zelos opened his mouth but Yuan had already entered Lloyd's room. Zelos bit his lip, this wasn't going to be good. He had an awful feeling.

A few minutes passed and Yuan exited giving Zelos a small smile, He was unsure whether it was vindictive, amused or reassuring. Yuan was on their side now. Zelos knew fine well, he only had two choices. Cruxis or his friends.

Could he actually do it now it had come down to it? Could he live with himself if he betrayed them? If he destroyed everything they had worked so hard to build what would be left of him? Would he have a life to begin?

"_I promise Zelos Wilder if you submit to me, I shall give you the life you have always wanted. You shall be free and no longer will you be chosen. You can do whatever you please." _

But could Zelos really trust him? Mithos had proven to be less than trust worthy in the past. Zelos closed his eyes, he could still hear the understanding in Lloyd's voice as they spoke at his house on the terrace.

"_Oh, I never knew...I'm sorry, I...I always thought you just lived a life of luxury, living in a big mansion, ordering your servants around, and playing all day long. But Colette was treated differently by everyone in the village so...I guess you were the same." _

And he had passed it off as a joke. Maybe because part of him wished it _were_ a joke. Tear stung at his eyes and he wiped them away hastily, as though someone were watching him. He refused to cry whether he was alone or surrounded by people. What right had he to feel sorry for himself? None. And his tears were just drops of sin, selfish moments which destroyed his already tarnished soul.

The door opened and Lloyd ran out of the house quickly, he looked stricken. How could Zelos have let this happen?! He let out a low growl, tears threatening to form and spill.

"Drug?! …Where's my dad? If you've done anything to my dad, I'll tear every last one of you to pieces!" Zelos flinched running to the window where he could see the renegades surrounding Lloyd and…Kratos?!

Zelos felt his lip quiver he wanted to shout out, to distract them long enough for Kratos to run. This was not the way for Lloyd to find out! Zelos turned from the window. Could he have known that it would lead to this?

Zelos continued to watch from the window, a couple of minutes passed. As he turned however a door opened and Colette emerged, looking refreshed, "Zelos? What's happening? Whose shouting?!"

Zelos wasn't going to lie to her, she met his gaze and he blinked, "Come on." He said gently grabbing her hand and opening the door as Lloyd let out a roar of frustration.

"Lloyd? What's wrong? What's going on?" Colette gushed Zelos glanced at her nervously, he didn't know why he had taken her outside. He was unsure what he hoped to achieve…what he wanted.

"What am I...what am I supposed to believe?!" Lloyd said not even glancing in their direction, Zelos could see the pain flash in Colette's eyes. He didn't even care that he was being threatened by a Renegade or that Yuan was glaring at him.

"Lloyd, calm down!" The determination in Colette's eyes hurt, what was Zelos supposed to believe?

"It's not true! Kratos can't be...The man who betrayed us and made you suffer, he couldn't possibly be...my dad." Fathers…made their children suffer. Zelos hated it, Xanthos Wilder had been a prime example of that. And that was the moment. The moment he decided to speak out, he hadn't made his choice…but he couldn't bear to see Lloyd suffer needlessly at the moment.

"Hey, Lloyd!" He called out his voice cracking slightly as he was completely aware that he was being watched by everyone, "Don't disappoint me like that! Was everything you've said up to now just a lie? You said that status and race and everything...none of it matters! Your heart is the same." Zelos almost groaned. He felt dirty, saying words he couldn't quite believe himself.

"Zelos…" Lloyd shook his head, and glanced at him. Maybe…just maybe.

"Don't give up! Don't let something as trivial as your old man shake you up! You're you, right?!" Zelos took a deep breath and watched as Lloyd approached Kratos and spoke to him. He couldn't call him dad. Good for Lloyd, he'd have lost a lot of respect for the boy had he forgiven everything within a heartbeat.

And then, Lloyd spoke words that would live with Zelos till his dying moments.

"I hate what you…what Cruxis does. Too many people have died. People from Sylvarant, people from Tethe'alla…Desians and Renegades and members of Cruxis…They're all victims. I refuse to accept the idea that it's okay to sacrifice people for a cause. It's not okay to lose your life. No life should be born for the sole purpose of dying. I won't sacrifice the world to save Colette. I'm not giving up until I find a way for everyone to live."

Zelos opened his mouth to speak, but Mithos opened the door and got there first. It was then all hell broke loose.

_No life should be born for the sole purpose of dying. _And if you were born for that purpose? Was there any point in life?


	13. Chapter 13: The Decision?

_**Thank you all for the fantastic reviews! I love it XD So this is set in dun dun dun Flanoir the night before the betrayal! **_

_**Disclaimer: As much as i've tried to i don't own Tales Of Symphonia.**_

* * *

"I do hope you won't be disappointing him chosen." Pronyma purred threateningly, standing so close to Zelos he could feel her breath tickling his bitterly cold face. Zelos glared at her, never flinching. She could threaten him with everything, that still wouldn't make up his mind. It seemed nothing would.

"And why would I do that Lady Pronyma?" Zelos asked in a low voice stepping away from her and looking out the window of the small hut where they were currently standing, from outside a laugh rang out. Colette's laugh, she, Lloyd and Sheena were making a snowman. Zelos winced and unfortunately Pronyma noticed.

"They will never forgive you. Who would?" Zelos bowed his head, tears that he wanted to disown threatening to spill. They were tears he didn't deserve to cry. He blinked them away quickly for fear that she noticed.

"It doesn't matter to me." Zelos said hoarsely, "It's not like they trusted me to begin with." Zelos tried to swallow, but he couldn't manage. He looked away again, maybe his decision wasn't so hard after all. Perhaps his dance with life had finally come to a close? He'd never had much of one to begin with…he'd never be happy. Happy and Zelos Wilder didn't go together.

"You should count yourself lucky Zelos. Not many people who pulled a stunt like you did would still be standing." Zelos turned on her his eyes blazing.

"I was merely looking out for myself Pronyma!" Zelos yelled at her, "Something that _normally_ would be considered clever or smart!"

Pronyma laughed, "Looking out for yourself? Weighing up all the sides? There is only one way to end this Zelos, and you better make sure you are on the winning side. Lord Yggdrasil will not take another slip up lightly. Death will be a privilege that you may not receive."

Zelos frowned as she smiled like she had got the better of him. She hadn't. Not at all.

Pronyma turned and vanished on the spot. Zelos let out a roar of frustration which caused Noishe to whine. He was in the animal barn, hiding from his friends. He couldn't bear to look at them, especially Sheena.

Every time he looked at her he felt like running, he couldn't imagine seeing her face as he betrayed them. He'd destroy her.

"Zelos." He jumped and turned to face Kratos who looked rougher than Zelos had ever seen him. Zelos merely shrugged at him glaring at Noishe as he bounded towards Kratos happily. Running a hand through his long red hair he cast a wary glance at his hands.

"You need to calm down." Kratos said softly, "You need to think…you need to take a breather."

"I can't!" Zelos bellowed at him, "You think it's that easy do you?! And I know what you are going to say, "The Aionis is their only hope"" Zelos shook his head, "I KNOW THAT!"

Kratos sighed deeply, "Zelos, those people out there? They care for you." Zelos shook his head, "If you betray them they might die."

"You think I don't know that?" Zelos whispered turning to the window he closed his eyes he could still hear them playing and laughing. Kratos moved to where Zelos stood and watched him very carefully, Zelos turned away not able to look him in the eyes.

"You plan on dying." Kratos merely stated, "You don't plan on living with the guilt do you?"

"I…" Zelos shook his head, "It'd be better for everyone. If I die there won't be any more pain for them."

"Do you want to die?" Kratos asked quietly something about his demeanor seemed to change it wasn't the same as it had been. For some reason Zelos felt as though they shared the same feelings, if only for a second. Did Kratos wish to die? To be with Anna and those he had loved and lost? Who did Zelos have to meet him in the afterlife? His father? His mother?

His father was a murderous bastard who Kratos had rightly killed, he'd be where Zelos was going.. And his mother? His mother would gaze down at him from where she sat on a cloud somewhere high and laugh as he fell into hell.

"Sometimes." Zelos said truthfully, "But…sometimes I wish I could be strong enough to go on. To fight with _them_."

Kratos said nothing but bent low and whispered something to Noishe, something that was no doubt cajoling and comforting, "I wish things were different Kratos. But Yggdrasil might-"

"Seles is not in any danger Zelos." Kratos stood up, "You need to stop making excuses for yourself, stop making excuses to run. For if you die that's exactly what you are doing."

"They don't trust me! And rightly so!" Zelos said desperately, "What will they care if I die?!"

"Have you ever placed trust in them?" Kratos said deeply, "Have you ever explained to Lloyd why you are like you are?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Zelos asked with a hint of smile, Kratos shook his head.

"Just think about it chosen how could you ever expect anyone to take you seriously unless you give them something to go with. Trust is important for it works both ways." Zelos sighed and opened his mouth but Kratos spoke first, "Someone's coming…I'd better be off. I hope you make the right choice." Kratos kicked off and flew out of the window as fast as possible leaving Zelos feeling if possible more helpless than ever.

"There you are!" Sheena said with a small smile, Zelos melted she had never looked so beautiful. Her hair was slightly damp hanging in loose curls around her face. Her brown eyes met his blue ones again and he felt the goose bumps trickle down his back. She couldn't look at him like that. She couldn't look at him like he was human, he'd never be able to do it if she did that. Hatred was his fuel, "I thought you might have gone to bed." If only…

"No no my darling hunny. Just chillin' with Noishe." Zelos said indicating the strange animal which was now moving back to its bed after a few good whines. Sheena frowned at Noishe and the pair of them inexplicably watched him as he made himself comfortable.

"Zelos do you think I could talk to you for a minute?" Sheena looked nervous and on edge. Zelos groaned silently he had an awful feeling he knew what this was about. A flash of her mouth pushing onto his filled his mind again and he cursed his bad luck and her awful timing.

"Shoot." He said stiffly turning away from her, his blue eyes shining in the moonlight that was pouring through the skylight. He couldn't look at her.

"It's just…last night, what you said meant a lot to me." Zelos turned to her, "And it got me to thinking about "us"."

"Sheena-"

"It's always a give and no take thing with you." Zelos blinked that was not what he expected from her, "I mean you know so much about me…I know nothing about you."

Zelos took a second, "That's the way it should be hunny." He whispered, "I'm Zelos Wilder there's nothing to know."

Zelos was sure he saw frustration flash across her face, she closed the distance between them her eyes blazing gazing up at him, "I wish you'd open up instead of hiding out in a shed with the barn animals. You're supposed to be high society after all!" Zelos could feel his anger bubble but he refused to let her see that she had gotten a rise out of him. It's what she wanted and he wanted her to hate him. She wanted her to be frustrated and angry.

"I happen to enjoy Noishe's company hunny…I do hope that you are not suggesting he's a barn animal." Zelos said with a glint in his eyes. Sheena's eyes became near slits, she raised a hand and slapped him across the face.

"Get yourself together!" Sheena spat, "I don't know what's going on with you! And at this moment I don't really care, Lloyd is suffering and all you can do is sit in this stupid barn feeling sorry for yourself! Get a grip! You STUPID CHOSEN!" Tears formed in her eyes as she hit him over and over again, "Stop being so selfish!"

Zelos winced again and Sheena saw it, her expression softened and her eyes became wide, "Zelos I-"

Zelos raised his hand and walked past her leaving her alone in the barn…well she was with Noishe. Tears actually began to spill this time and he wiped them away hastily as though someone was watching. She was right he was selfish, he was stupid and he certainly needed to get a grip.

What did he have to live for? She hated him, she hated him, she…_didn't_ hate him. Even Zelos wasn't blind enough to miss that. She cared and it _hurt_.

"Zelos?" Zelos turned Colette was standing in the doorway of the hotel. Zelos flashed her a warm smile as he made to move past her.

"Lloyd is sad." Zelos stiffened, "I'm worried about him…but I…he trusts you Zelos." Really? That was news to him, but Colette seemed to think that everyone got along. He'd be taking her tomorrow, sending her away with Pronyma to her death.

"Could you talk to him?" Zelos shrugged scared to speak lest he give anything away, he moved into the hotel climbing the stairs with the intent of heading straight to bed.

"_Have you ever explained to Lloyd why you are like you are?" _

Zelos paused outside of Lloyd's bedroom hovering uncertainly, maybe…maybe there was hope? Lloyd was hurting, so was Zelos. Perhaps there was a way for them to be the winning side.

Zelos knocked the door, "Come in." It was all up to Lloyd. If Lloyd allowed him, he'd try to trust him. He'd maybe even for the first time since the journey started be able to make up his mind.

He thought of Sheena, and maybe the story might have a happy ending. If there was such a thing.

* * *

But did Lloyd agree to talk to him? Hmmmmmmmmmmmm? Find out next chapter kiddies haha! 


	14. Chapter 14: The Traps

**_Hey dudes! Thanks again for all the fantastic reviews! Like i always say they make me really chuffed. I'm actually in the middle of devising my own original story at the moment and reviews for my writing really boost my confidence XD I really enjoyed writing this chapter and I think it might be one of the best...I'm not sure you guys decide...buuut here's chapter fourteen!_**

* * *

_Sheena Fujibayashi was cowering behind the gravestone tears falling from her eyes. She was struggling to breathe due to the extent of her grief, how could she have been so foolish to think it was all over? Snow was falling and catching in her hair. She didn't know, nor did she care whose grave she was leaning against. Why should she? _

_She let out a shaky moan and leant her head back so it was also touching the cold stone. Her clothes were starting to get wet…it had been seven years and she was still struggling to face them. Why did she deserve a celebration? There was no reason why anyone should celebrate her make-shift "birthday" it was more like her discovery day. As Kuchinawa had once said…it wasn't as though she belonged in the village anyway. _

_She let out a loud sob, and buried her face in her knees. She hadn't noticed the young man who had his head bent in concentration in front of the stone she was leaning upon and she hadn't noticed the fact that he was now peering round the rather substantial monument with a curious look pasted on his face. _

_For a moment he didn't disturb her instead he hesitated, unsure whether or not to speak up. Sheena didn't see this hesitation however and only heard the words, "Are you alright hunny?" _

_Sheena jumped and let out a shriek scampering away from the boy and almost colliding with another stone as she slipped in the snow. The boy gave her an adorable half smile, "I'm not going to hurt you. I just wanted to know if you were alright." _

"_I'm fine!" Sheena said defiantly taking in the red hair and piercing blue eyes which were fixed on her soft brown ones. She looked away reluctantly and brushed herself off her clothes now soaking wet._

"_You look cold." The boy smirked playfully, "Are you sure you are alright?" _

"_Just what the hell do you think you're doing hanging out in a graveyard at night?!" Sheena demanded unjustifiably angry at the boy she had just met and who had just offered an enquiry as to her wellbeing. _

_The boy cast a rather uneasy glance behind him and shrugged, "I didn't know it was a crime." He said with a sniff. Sheena sighed and folded her arms across her chest relaxing somewhat._

"_No." She said with a small smile, "I guess it's not. I'm sorry." He beamed, "My name's Sheena. Sheena Fujibayashi." _

_The boy grinned, "That's quite a mouthful. The names Zelos Wilder."_

"I should have seen it coming." Sheena mumbled to Regal who nodded gravely. She gazed down at the blood on her tunic and grimaced…what a mess. Sheena looked ahead at Lloyd who wasn't speaking to anyone, he just gazed ahead his face determined as if none of it had happened.

"His hatred towards being the chosen was deeper than even I could have guessed." Regal said his voice dark, "I remember a long time ago, at one of the Princesses birthday parties the chosen was a young boy of ten. He fell over and I approached him to help him up, he shook his head and said, "I'm the chosen. I'm here to help _you_."" Sheena frowned as they descended the stairs into a massive chamber, Lloyd had pulled back and was listening to the conversation, "He sounded so…bitter."

Lloyd's face was set and he seemed to be struggling with himself, "Let's stop talking about him." Sheena whispered as bells started to ring out. Angels descended, Sheena groaned running at them her cards drawn the others behind her. She had to fight them off for him. Her anger was too great at herself, and at him. What did it matter if she wasn't to make it now? What good was left?

One down. Two down. Lloyd was fighting like Sheena had never seen him, Genis looked as though he was going to cry.

Ten minutes passed, "Dammit, there's no end in sight." Sheena heard Lloyd mumble. This couldn't be it, Sheena wanted to destroy Yggdrasil for taking him from her, for creating this disgusting world. For destroying a genuinely nice guy.

"_Thank you for letting me stay here." Sheena whispered as she moved closer to the raging fire, "I doubt I should go home tonight at any rate."_

"_Not at all Bumpkin." Zelos said leaning back in the couch his bright eyes unusually dark, "In all honesty it's good to have company."_

"_You have a really nice house." Sheena said looking around at the sheer size of the mansion, "It must be nice to have so much money-" Immediately she blushed and clapped a hand to her mouth, "I am so sorry! I didn't mean it like that!" _

_Luckily Zelos laughed winking at her fondly, Sheena was relieved the last thing she had wanted was to insult him after all he had done for her. She ran a hand nervously through her hair finding a loose strand and twirling it around her finger._

"_It's the one benefit to being the chosen I guess." Sheena gasped as realisation hit her. He was the chosen?! She was sitting in the Chosen's house nibbling on his food and talking with him?! And she hadn't even realised! _

"_I didn't realise!" She said quickly, "If I had I would have…I'm so sorry Chosen!" _

_Zelos winced and stood up moving to the window gazing out at the snow, "You don't need to call me Chosen." His voice was bitter and slightly distant. Sheena also stood up and moved to the window._

"_Alright. Zelos." He smiled gently turning to her a grin stretching from ear to ear and for the first time that night she smiled genuinely. His smile was infectious._

"_So why did you run away? If you don't mind my asking…" Zelos asked after a minute turning back and moving back to the couch. Her eyes followed him and she sat beside him attentively. She felt as though she could trust him._

"_They threw me a birthday celebration for my fourteenth." She said shyly Zelos looked at her an eyebrow raised and she shook her head, "I don't deserve a party. Seven years ago I…I made a mistake." _

"_Everyone makes mistakes." Zelos said earnestly, "Surely it couldn't have been that bad. Trust me, my whole life is just one big mistake. So I know one or two things." _

"_I tried to make a summon spirit pact with Volt because the village asked me too…he wiped out half the village." Sheena felt the tears burn again and she struggled with herself, "I couldn't understand him…my grandfather…he's in a coma!" _

_Zelos frowned and for a second she was scared he might ask her to leave or tell her just how disgusted he was, instead he took her breath away. He pulled her into an embrace and said bitterly, "None of that was your fault Sheena. You were young, they shouldn't have asked one so young to do something like that. And **they** probably feel guilty about it, so guilty they wanted to make a fuss of you today."_

_For a long while she wept as he clung to her tightly, giving her the closeness she had longed for all her life. She felt secure._

"Make a break for that passage!" Sheena, Genis, Raine and Presea ran ahead Lloyd and Regal behind them half way down the corridor they heard Lloyd yell out.

"You know I can't leave you behind!"

Lloyd was banging at the rubble his fists cut and scraped as they bashed off of the stones. Sheena made to move and help him, they couldn't loose another ally…another friend. Raine shook her head and held her back. Presea watched in horror as Lloyd banged and argued with Regal. Two minutes later they were walking in silence they could no longer hear Regal fighting.

If only it had been the only trap.

"_Why were you at the graveyard?" Sheena asked gently after a little while, "I mean it was quite late…" Zelos was poking at the fire trying to increase the size of the flames. Sheena watched as he turned to her a sad smile on his face._

"_It's my mothers tenth anniversary." He said with a small gesture to the portrait of Mylene Wilder that was placed on the wall. Sheena glanced at it and inhaled sharply, she was immediately taken by the beauty of the woman, long blonde hair and Zelos' eyes. _

"_I'm…I'm sorry." She said quietly, "She was very beautiful." _

"_Yeah." The voice was cold and distant, "She was." He leant against the fireplace, "They had a big to-do in the palace for her tonight. Which is why…which is why I'm still here I guess." He laughed, "This is my vacation time." _

_Sheena frowned the smile he was wearing was odd for someone who was talking about their dead mother, "You don't seem too sad." Sheena pointed out, Zelos glanced at her out of the corner of his eyes and shook his head._

"_It was ten years ago. I'm used to anniversaries." Sheena looked at him sadly, there was underlying sadness in his voice that unnerved her, "I just like to get away…" And it was then Sheena understood. He wanted to get away from the memories. Sheena sighed heavily before letting out a yawn. Zelos smiled gently at her, "There is a spare bedroom upstairs…in fact there are many."_

"_Can I just stay down here…with you?" Sheena asked, "I like talking to you Zelos Wilder." _

"_And I you, Sheena Fuji…something." Sheena laughed and chucked the pillow beside her at him before lying back onto the other one. He sat on the other end of the couch and closed his eyes. For the rest of the night they were silent Sheena fell into the best sleep she'd ever had and Zelos had his eyes open the whole night gazing at the portrait who seemed to gaze back._

Sheena closed her eyes as Lloyd ran off reluctantly leaving her hanging by her finger tips on the edge of a great abyss. There was no way of avenging his tainted soul now...there was no chance of facing the man who had destroyed such a beautiful man, tears spilled from her eyes as she cursed her own stubbornness, loosing her grip and fell into the black pit. Her eyes were closed waiting for an impact, waiting for death to take her. She was ready, he was gone, what else mattered?

There was a lurch in her stomach as she landed, not onto concrete or anything of the sort but into a pair of strong arms. She screwed her face up in fear and braced herself as she opened her eyes. Piercing blue eyes stared back.


	15. Chapter 15: The Faith

**Well it's been a while. I struggled with this chapter, really struggled. Didn't really know how they would react so i played through the game again and each and everyone of them seemed to feel sorry for him after the betrayal. No anger really, just a sorta we should have paid more attention to him kinda thing. So here it is and the next chapter should be up within the next day :) Thank you again for all the reviews, they are really nice and make me a very happy person haha! **

**DON'T OWN TOS. If i did...I wouldn't have created an Emil. I haven't even played the game yet but that english speaking actor's voice annoys the pants off me, "Stop it! you brought her here to kill her!!" pssssht. Get some balls kid.**

* * *

Colette's eyes lingered on Zelos as they walked in silence towards her death Zelos couldn't bring himself to look at her. He knew there might not be a hope in hell on pulling this off. He might not be able to save her, and Kratos might have placed his trust in the wrong person. He ventured a glance in Pronyma's direction and he let out a shuddering breath, "They'll find a way in." He said stiffly his eyes looking directly ahead of him never once looking at Colette.

"And when they do, we'll be ready for them Chosen." Pronyma hissed smiling at Colette wickedly, Zelos' jaw was set as Pronyma stopped in her tracks. Colette and Zelos looked at her, and for the first time since taking her from her friends Zelos glanced at her. Her eyes were brimming with tears, "I must make sure everything is prepared." Pronyma said her smile widening, "Make sure they receive the welcome they deserve. Take her straight to Lord Yggdrasil." With that she turned and vanished on the spot.

Zelos let out a shuddering breath that seemed to echo throughout the halls, Colette had turned to him again and he placed a hand firmly on her shoulder steering her as fast as he could into a nearby room. Colette opened her mouth to speak but he raised a hand to silence her, "We haven't got much time Colette." He said gently closing the door behind them, "I need you to listen to me. Can you do that?" Colette looked up at him and a smile had begun to form on her lips. She had expected this?! How could she have known?

"I betrayed you guys before I knew you. And for that I'm sorry. But I-I really didn't expect just how…" Colette placed one of her hands on his shoulder and he smiled at her, "I never thought I'd be doing this…I'm going to save you Colette." His voice was stronger, "But to do that I need you to…I need you to trust me."

"I do." Colette whispered her eyes so sure that Zelos felt unsure of himself. He had to do this. He had to do it.

"I'm going to take you to Yggdrasil, he'll get what he wants but…but I can bring you back." Zelos paused, "I just need to save the others first." Colette threw her arms around him and it felt as though a huge weight had been lifted, "I just hope they are as forgiving as you." Colette pulled back tears in her eyes and he winced. He hated seeing her cry.

"They will be. Trust me." And he did.

Yggdrasil smiled evilly as they entered the room, his eyes were on Zelos who met his gaze with a particularly hard one of his own. No words were needed as Zelos guided Colette to her position. He gave her shoulder a small squeeze as he helped her up she just cried, she was shaking. At least now she had hope. Might make it a little bit easier. As the case closed Yggdrasil moved closer to Zelos.

"You've done well _Chosen_." He sneered, emphasizing the "chosen" part deliberately. No doubt he knew what sort of affect it would have on him, because Zelos winced and Yggdrasil seemed content.

"Ex-Chosen." Zelos corrected, "You promised that I would no longer be the chosen. I'd be free." Yggdrasil sighed.

"Yes I did." He sneered, "But I have another proposition for you Wilder. Pronyma is trying my patience, she'll not be here much longer. So we have a position opening up. You've proved your _worth_ as far as I'm concerned." His voice was as cool as always, though Zelos could detect the forcefulness under the off handed way he spoke. This wasn't a request, it was an order. Well it wouldn't matter after they beat the snot out of him anyway.

Zelos forced a smile on his face, "It would be an honor." _You stupid brat._

* * *

Kratos waited for Zelos near the bell tower, his eyes as cold and unfeeling as ever. But as Zelos approached he knew that he had made the choice. The one for the better. Zelos smiled sheepishly at him and Kratos patted him on the shoulder, in an oddly fatherly fashion which made Zelos feel…well it made him feel distinctly undeserving.

What had he done to deserve respect and gratitude? Nothing. He'd merely done the only thing that he could to stop something that he had started. And the one reason, the only reason that had happened was Lloyd Irving.

"What changed?" Kratos asked him gazing down at the scene as Regal fought off the angels. Zelos turned to him his face set, and he took a deep breath.

"Your son." Zelos said with a hint of warmth, Kratos' face burst into a proper smile and he nodded down to Regal. His blue hair was flying behind him as he fought his legs a blur.

"This is your battle." Kratos said, "You know what to do." Zelos nodded bravely jumping from where they stood into the middle of the scrum. Regal's eyes widened as Zelos appeared his fiery red hair billowing from him with so much electricity it could have been mistaken for real flames. Their eyes met, Regal seemed to be trying to determine whether or not he was going to have to fight him. Zelos broke contact first and started fighting his sword raised high as he helped Regal destroy the remaining angels.

The fight didn't take long with both of them but it sure took it out of him, Zelos was bent over clutching his side when Regal approached him. Zelos turned, Regal's eyes were hard to read. Zelos opened his mouth but he raised his shackled hands to stop him in his tracks. Zelos wasn't sure if he was going to hit him or not, he knew he fully deserved it.

"We've all done things we regret." Regal said in his deep booming voice, "All of us. I just wish you didn't have to bear your burden all alone." Zelos surveyed him for a second and bowed his head, wringing his hands nervously.

"I'm not looking for forgiveness. I betrayed you." He looked back up at him again, "But I…I'm here to get the Aionis. So Lloyd can wield the Eternal Sword. The only way I could get it was if I-"

Regal nodded and Zelos smiled at him gently before moving to the wall, and pushing hard on a brick a door slid open, "I'm going to tell everyone to meet you here. If you follow that path then…then you should get to the Chamber where Colette is." Regal nodded and Zelos turned on heel and began running he knew what the next trap was. And he had a feeling he knew who would have fallen.

* * *

He was running faster than he ever had done in his life, his heart hammering so hard against his ribs he was sure it was trying to escape. He slid round the corner and down the stairs. He could see her clinging for dear life. He wasn't going to make it. He wasn't going to get to her on time and she was going to die. Because he was too late. She let go and his heart stopped.

Things seemed to become clearer and time slowed down, the world stopped spinning and Zelos was the only thing moving he leapt off of the spiral staircase head first propelling himself downwards by pushing off of the stone. His hair was flying behind him and he could see her, still falling. She couldn't die. He wouldn't let it happen, for it was at that very moment he realized, a horrible and yet wonderful thing. He'd gladly live a thousand lives as Chosen if it meant that she got to live.

He spread his arms wide and closed his eyes his wings erupting from his back. The first time he'd used them since the day he had received them, he was moving faster than he had ever done in his life. The adrenaline rushing through his veins, the blood pumping through his body so fast he felt light headed. He'd caught her. He'd actually caught her. She was safe in his arms and he felt, for the very first time in his life like he had a purpose. For it was in his arms. He flew upwards fast keeping his eyes on the ceiling until the light hit his face once more.

It was then he met her eyes, full of hurt and confusion the hazel pools causing his skin to erupt in goose bumps. He landed gently and lowered her to the ground. Tears filled her eyes and she gazed at him so intensely it was as though she were looking into his very soul. Only she could look at him like that. And the guilt engulfed him once more, he couldn't look at her. He turned on heel knowing that the next trap would have been triggered and he made to leave.

"Zelos!" She called her voice hoarse, Zelos winced, he didn't want to hear her hatred for him. He couldn't bear it. Because he fully deserved it. He bowed his head letting out a shuddering breath before he turned and braced himself.

Their eyes locked once more, the tension was palpable, "Thank you for coming back." Zelos' eyes widened and she smiled a watery smile, "I knew you wouldn't leave us." Zelos felt a lump in his throat and his breathing was short and irregular.

"I-if you follow the path back. You'll find Regal." Zelos said as calmly as he could muster trying not to think about her, the life he could have. Thoughts like that would make him want to run in fear away from her, because Zelos Wilder messed up. It was what he did. He didn't want to mess this up. Mission first, "He'll tell you what to do."

Sheena took a step towards him and he felt the panic rising. He wouldn't be able to face Mithos if he told her. He couldn't face him, "I'm sorry." He whispered turning to run when he heard her speak. Words that would haunt his dreams and nightmares forever.

"I love you." The words echoed throughout the room and he felt his confidence rising ten fold tears filling his eyes. But he couldn't say it back. Not at that moment. He ran from the room, his whole world was spinning once more. She had given him new reason to live…no…they all had. And that was why he had to save them.

* * *

Raine was still hanging on when he saw her, her fingers were curled around the console as the last brick fell. Zelos flew at her grabbing her around the waist and back to safety. She gasped when she opened her eyes to see him standing there, the wonderfully blue eyes widened and she backed away her eyes narrowed. Zelos raised his hands in surrender and she shook her head.

"Why did you do it?" Raine merely stated her eyes cold and almost unfeeling. Zelos winced. He had known it wouldn't be exceptionally easy to talk this through with all of them. He'd just got lucky with Regal and Sheena. He could feel his heart strings tugging at the thought of her.

"To get the Aionis. So Lloyd can wield the eternal sword." Zelos said pushing a button, the floor rose again and Raine sighed obviously thinking about her next action, "Sheena and Regal are waiting for you. I need to sort out the others then I'll be back." Zelos said quickly his eyes imploring her to fight her natural urges to ask question after question.

She merely patted him on the shoulder and gave him an appraising look, "I know you meant what you said to us. About being the chosen." Zelos merely looked away, "And I'm sorry we weren't there for you, and I'm sorry you had to go through it on your own."

"Well…" Zelos said coughing to clear the lump that had once again formed in his throat, "I guess once we beat the life out of that little brat none of it will matter anymore."

Raine then did something so un-Raine like that Zelos had frozen in fear, terrified that this was some sort of twisted trick devised by Mithos. He didn't know what had possessed her but she had pulled him into a tight hug, "Okay…who are you and what have you done with my professor?"

Raine merely chuckled and backed away making to leave the room in the direction he had indicated. She paused however and whispered, "I knew you hadn't abandoned us."

"How?!" Zelos called after her as she ran. She stopped at the door and turned a smile on her face a smile that made him almost melt inside. It was so warm and unlike any she had ever given to him.

"Because I have faith in you." And with that she was gone.

* * *

Zelos could hear Presea's screams from a distance, he pulled his sword from his scabbard trying to push all thoughts of what Sheena had called out, all thoughts of what Raine and Regal had said to him. Raine would never know how much that meant to him. Never know how much those words coming from her made him feel.

When he arrived he could see her hand clinging on one of the tiles. She wouldn't be able to hang on he ran to her small hand and took it in his pulling as hard as he could sweat forming on his brow, his wings appeared again and he began to fly pulling her up with him, he could see her dishevelled pink head her dress and tugged an almighty tug lifting her into the sky the beast letting go of her. He lowered them to the ground slowly her eyes were still closed and the minute they touched ground she looked at him her eyes wide.

"Impossible." She merely stated, "You betrayed us." She said in her cool tones looking at him with a slightly interested gleam in her eyes. Zelos rubbed the back of his head awkwardly and she tilted her head surveying him like an x-ray machine.

"I know and I'm sorry." He said for what seemed to be the millionth time, he doubted he'd ever be able to truly forgive himself…but they deserved his apology.

"Why?" Was all she said, Zelos turned never in all his life did he imagine having to explain his motives to a girl of her age. But then again she'd been put through so much pain in her life, that she might understand.

"I agreed to do it before I met you all." Zelos mumbled heavily, "Because I was Chosen and couldn't deal with it. I was a coward." He let out a sigh running a hand through his fiery locks, he met her eyes, "But I couldn't do it to you all. The only way for Lloyd to wield the eternal sword lies in here…and I'm the only one who could get it."

"You are putting yourself in harms way to save us all? You are betraying Cruxis?" For the first time he thought he saw a glimpse of proper human emotion hidden beneath her eyes, "I think you are brave Zelos. I just hope we are not to late." Zelos agreed whole heartedly.

"If you follow the path my darling rosebud you should find Regal, Sheena and Raine." His eyes darkened there were two more traps left. Presea nodded and ran as fast as her little legs could carry her. Zelos' face was set and he turned.

* * *

Genis was sobbing. He was curled in a ball preparing to die, Zelos felt a pang and he reached the switch pushing the button so that the field that was about to tear the small half elf to shreds. He continued cowering for a second before lifting his head his eyes wide as he realized that the force field had vanished.

"You alright Short Stuff?" Zelos called moving to where he stood, he spun round and let out a yelp he backed away and Zelos winced. He waited until Genis regained his composure.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" He bellowed his voice echoing throughout the room Zelos raised a finger to his mouth suggesting that Genis kept his voice down but it didn't work, "WHERE'S COLETTE YOU BASTARD?!"

"She's with Yggdrasil." Zelos said quietly, his eyes anywhere but on the hurt half elf in front of him, "She's going to be okay. I'm going to get her back-"

Zelos took a step forward and Genis backed right up against the wall, Zelos lowered his eyes and Genis seemed to soften slightly, "Is Raine dead?" His voice came out shaky and weak, Zelos met his eyes and shook his head.

"N-No she's with the others." Genis raised an eyebrow lowering his Kendama for a second, "I stopped the trap." Genis hesitated before taking a step forward. He had a relieved smile on his face, "I understand that you don't trust me-"

"You saved my sister? You betrayed us then you saved us?! I don't know what the hell to believe anymore…" Genis said his voice strong despite the emotion that was under lying, "Who are you working for? And I want honesty."

"I'm with Lloyd." Zelos' eyes glistened the determination in his voice and face causing Genis to do a double take, "To the end of the world."

"To the end of the…" Genis mumbled to himself, "Thank you Zelos." Zelos met the eyes of the half elf, "You saved us all." Zelos merely shrugged awkwardly tearing his eyes away and clearing his throat. Pointing at a new door that had opened to the left.

"That one will lead you to your sister." Genis turned his head slightly, his eyes on the door, "Tell them…tell them I'm sorry."

"Where are you going?" Genis mumbled Zelos ruffled his hair and looked ahead of them in the direction Lloyd had ran off in. He took a deep breath now it was time to save Lloyd.

* * *

Well there you have it. I'm almost done the next Chapter. I hope this one wasn't too bad. I wasn't really sure about it. Like i said this took ages. This was like the seventh one I did. Until then ADIOS! :)

* * *


	16. Chapter 16: The Realization

**Well looky here! Another update all in the same day! Let's hope i can keep it up after all not that much longer to go to till the big finish! And it's big. I've already started writing it. And i missed this story. A lot. Hope you enjoy this! **

**Don't own TOS. If I did god only knows what would happen...**

* * *

He'd done it. They were safe, he was safe and Yggdrasil was gone. Heimdall seemed so peaceful and yet there was one more deed to be done. Lloyd would have to face his father, he'd have to release the seal and there was only one way to do that. The world was a twisted piece of work. He was tempted, sorely tempted to go and speak to Lloyd, to give him any comfort that he could give and perhaps explain his actions. But he couldn't bring himself to get up and go. His head was bowed his feet were dangling in the water and he was too lost in his thoughts to notice the reflection in the glass like substance below him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Her voice was oddly distant, it was as though it were a dream or a hallucination calling out to him. He stiffened raising his head enough to see her reflection, her long black hair down instead of pinned back, her eyes were glistening. Even when looking at the reflection he realized he'd never seen her looking more beautiful. Zelos shrugged and tossed his head back so he could watch her as she sat down beside him. The things that had been left unspoken between them adding to the tension that was already there.

"Tell you what hunny?" He said offhandedly looking away from her again his eyes on the stars, he tilted his head back his red hair dampening in the dew off of the grass. Sheena sighed and bowed her head looking distinctly down in the dumps, Zelos bit his lip. He just couldn't do it, tell her his reasons. Tell her everything.

"You really don't like being vulnerable do you Zelos?" Sheena asked her voice softer than normal her eyes on him, he could feel them almost burning his skin.

"Does anyone?" He asked sceptically, his voice cool a slight quaver to it. Sheena shook her head running a hand through her hair in a most irritated fashion. Zelos could tell she was trying to keep her cool, not to loose her rag.

"Why did you come back to us?" Sheena asked he voice even but tears were filling her eyes and it was tearing Zelos to shreds. He stood up and moved to the bank of the small lake Sheena didn't stand and he lowered his gaze to the glass like water, he could see her confused reflection still staring at him.

He couldn't speak, "Why did you agree to work for Cruxis? Why didn't you tell us what was going on with you?" The questions were being thrown at him and he didn't know how to answer them. Sheena stood up and placed her hand roughly on his shoulder, Zelos winced at her touch and she turned him to face her. He didn't have the energy to fight back and he looked down at her, her eyes were brimming with tears.

"Answer me damn you!" She yelled at him pounding his chest with her fist, "Please…" Zelos said nothing, he was too lost at that moment to say anything. He was free, Mithos was gone, but he was still unable to say a word, "If you can't talk to me then…after tomorrow I'll give up. I'll go back to Mizuho and wash my hands of you."

Zelos blinked trying to force himself back to normal, pushing his feelings to the back. Conveniently forgetting the things he felt. Feelings cost too much. Sheena bit her lip and turned from him storming back up the path to the hotel. Zelos bowed his head. She was walking away from him like it should be…then why was he so uneasy? He lifted his head, once again she was slipping away from him. Just like she had been when she'd been falling into that pit. He wouldn't let her slip away, he couldn't. She was his purpose.

"I WAS SCARED!" He called out to her, she stopped, "I was so damn scared!" His chest was rising up and down quickly as he was gulping for air, "My whole life…my whole life was orchestrated from the moment go. I wanted to run away, I wanted bloody freedom!" His voice cracked, "So I agreed to work for Mithos because he told me I would be free. My mother was murdered because of me, Sele's mother was put to death because of me and I didn't want anyone else to suffer because I was born!"

Sheena turned round to face him opening her mouth to speak but he continued, "And yesterday, I told Lloyd about my mother. He trusted me. He trusted me, and that was all I needed. I didn't want to run anymore." Zelos turned from her and gazed at the water again he didn't even realize that Sheena had approached him. They stood side by side looking at the water.

"Yesterday when you saved me…I said-" Zelos raised his hand to stop her, he had seen this coming.

"I get it Sheena." He said bitterly, "It was just a reaction, you didn't mean it."

"Oh will you shut up for a minute you stupid chosen?!" She said shoving him playfully, he turned to her and she met his eyes once more, "I meant it. If you hadn't been there, I wouldn't have been able to fight yesterday. S-so I'm glad you were born." Zelos' eyes widened, he'd dreamed of this so many times she took his hand in hers and he could feel his insides flipping over and over again. So much he felt like the ground was falling from underneath him, "I don't want you to run anymore Zelos. I don't want you to be something you're not." She looked at him expectantly and he frowned he had never in a million dreams thought he'd actually be standing here with her, in the aftermath of a storm which had almost destroyed everything holding her hands and about to say the words he'd never heard sincerely, "I love you Zelos."

"Sheena this isn't over." He said heavily, "We've still got work to do. I can't…" Sheena nodded and squeezed his hand gently pushing herself onto her toes and kissing him on the cheek. Tears were stinging her eyes still and he wished he could stop them. She gave him one more squeeze and turned her head on the ground. He watched her, half way up the hill she turned and smiled at him.

"I can wait." She called to him her eyes glistening in the moonlight, Zelos let out a heavy sigh and sat back down on the grass, he never even heard Kratos approach, nor was he at all surprised. Kratos and he sat in silence for a while, just looking ahead of them.

"I'm proud of you Zelos." Kratos managed to say eventually, "You did the impossible. You're free." Zelos felt a smile tug at his lips despite his reservations about the next day, when they'd have to fight him…Kratos. He was free. No longer the Chosen, free to live the life he'd always wanted to live. Free to be the person he'd always wanted to be…and if she'd have him live his life with the one person with whom he wanted to share it with. Perhaps he'd eventually be able to make his mother proud.

"Tomorrow." Kratos continued, "Origin's seal will be released, and I…" Zelos sighed heavily, he'd been afraid of this he knew it was too good to be true for them all to get out of this alive. He just didn't think that it would be Kratos he'd be saying goodbye to. He'd always been the survivor the constant in Zelos' life. Everything was changing and maybe it wasn't for the better, "I just don't want Lloyd to…he trusts you Zelos. He has to be prepared in the event that I don't make it."

"And you are leaving this on me?!" Zelos said suddenly angry, "What exactly can I do? I mean come on Kratos you're his father, nothing can prepare something for the loss of a parent."

"Zelos…" Kratos began but Zelos had stood up, unbelievably angry, perhaps even unjustifiably. He didn't want to think about Lloyd having to deal with this. It was unfair.

"No." Zelos said harshly, "Lloyd will try to find a way to save you. He won't be happy unless everyone is safe. You should know this…"

"Not everyone can live on forever, he needs to accept that." Kratos stood up and placed a hand on Zelos' shoulder, "You need to accept that." Zelos narrowed his eyes his anger waning slightly at the gentle look in Kratos' eyes. The acceptance of death, the willingness to die…a look that made Zelos feel like he was looking into a mirror. He'd been like that, and who knew he might still be like that.

"I used to believe that dying was the only option to end my pain Kratos." Zelos hissed, "And maybe it is but…as long as they're out there fighting to save this world then I-I want to be. You were the one that showed me there was another way! Don't disappoint me now!"

Kratos merely smiled sadly turning to leave and Zelos merely watched him, "What ever will be will be." Kratos called to him and Zelos shook.

"HEY OLDTIMER THAT'S MY LINE!" He yelled angrily, he needed to talk to someone. He needed to speak to Lloyd and so he turned running towards the inn where he would be gazing at the ceiling no doubt thinking about fighting his father. The world was a bitter, twisted place still after everything. Zelos had a bad feeling. A really bad feeling that the fight was yet to be won. And it was then Zelos came to the realization that despite all his hoping this story might not have a happy ending.


	17. Chapter 17: The Red Snow

**Well here I am again. My third update in two days (supposed to be tidying my room) No one can say i don't put things off haha! Anyway this story is drawing to a close, not yet though. I still need to get the next couple of chapters up and then I can rest easy knowing that I finished it. And then? Who knows? Perhaps a sequel. Knowing me I shall miss it so much there will be. Ha! Anyway I hope you enjoy this. Thank you all for the reviews its always nice to know people are reading.**

**I don't own Tales Of Symphonia. But I do own sunglasses that make me look like a bug. That's right. My bug goggles!**

* * *

Zelos Wilder had watched it all, Lloyd and Kratos fighting, his heart had been in his throat the whole time. Raine had been on tender hooks and was clinging onto Regal for dear life. Zelos had merely stood on his own avoiding Sheena's eyes and looking only at Genis who was ready to jump in and help but obviously thought better of it.

It was after the fight with Origin that things really started to go wrong. They'd made the pact, it was over! Zelos moved to where Sheena was standing, to congratulate her. Happiness was overwhelming him, Lloyd had saved Kratos, everything was working! They just needed to reunite the worlds and after that it was done. There was no point in wasting any more time now.

Sheena turned to him and beamed Zelos was almost close enough to touch her, he was so near he could see the happiness almost radiating from her eyes. He would pay a million gald to see her smile everyday, "A…ahhh!" Zelos spun round so did Sheena and everyone else. A strange light was flowing from Genis, Zelos moved forward quickly but Sheena had grabbed his hand to stop him.

Zelos watched helplessly as the crystal that Genis had been holding onto flew to Lloyd, Zelos' eyes widened as Lloyd seemed to be having a fit. After what seemed like forever a transparent image of Mithos appeared behind him. Zelos' eyes narrowed. It had been too good to be true. Seriously too good.

"There's no time… I'll take your body!" Mithos sneered in his childlike voice causing shivers to trickle down the backs of everyone present. The Beautiful forest around them seemed to darken and everyone feared what would come next. Even Yuan's eyes were wide.

"No!" Raine yelled moving to Genis, "It's Mithos! He survived in the Cruxis Crystal. Lloyd's body will be taken over unless we do something!" Zelos closed his eyes concentrating really hard, unsure if this was the right choice, but despite all his reservations he knew that there was no way to reunite the two worlds without Lloyd.

"I don't think so!" Zelos said fiercely tearing his hand from Sheena's and running to Lloyd grabbing the Cruxis Crystal from him and holding it tightly in his hand. He turned to Sheena sadly and closed his eyes and when they opened again he wasn't himself. He could see what was happening but he couldn't do anything about it, he couldn't speak all he could hear in his head over and over again suppressing him, not letting him out was those horrible words, "You should never have been born."

"Damn, you interfered! Fine. I'll just take this body." The words came out of his mouth but they weren't his and he tried to speak he tried so hard _"GET OUT OF ME YOU LITTLE BRAT!"_

"_Shut up you stupid Chosen." _Mithos' voice spoke in his head, _"I've got work to do and looks like you are tagging along for the ride." _

"Zelos!" Zelos could make Lloyd's voice out from above Mithos' _"LLOYD!!" _Mithos laughed in his head, "Stop! Let him go! We promised…that we'll go on a journey together when the world is reunited… Let him go!"

"_Aww poor Lloyd." _Zelos struggled to no avail, Mithos had a hold on him. He wanted nothing more than to look on Sheena once more, _"I know what you are thinking Chosen. Trust me you're not going to see her again." _

"Ahahaha! What do I care? I'm leaving this filthy world behind!" Mithos said to the others through Zelos' mouth. And with that he vanished…

Zelos was standing in the courtyard the one in his back garden, he was alone and the snow was coming down heavily, the garden was an untouched blanket of snow. Zelos squinted through the snow in the distance he could see a butler and a small boy building a snowman.

"Why won't mummy come out to play Sebastian?" The small boy whined stepping back from the pitiful snowman and letting out a huff and folding his arms his eyes tearing up. Zelos shook his head, this wasn't happening he took a step back his eyes wide. This wasn't happening.

"Your mother is a little off color today Master Zelos." Sebastian said sadly, his sympathetic tones was almost too much for the older Zelos to bear.

"She's always off color!" The little boy wined moving towards the wall of the mansion, "I want my mummy!" Zelos turned to the door knowing what was coming next, she was going to come out. They were going to make a snowman and she was going to die.

"N-no…" He muttered as she stepped out into the snow wearing a summer dress her long blonde hair falling below her waist her eyes looking right through Zelos as he stared gaping his eyes filling with tears, "Go back in!" He yelled at her, "Go back in!" He screamed, "Please!" She turned to the boy her eyes cold and unfeeling Zelos took a step closer to her wanting to reach out and touch her. The snow was tangling itself in his hair, everything seemed so real that he found it hard to keep it together.

"Why won't you shut up!" Mylene screamed at the small boy who turned to her with a big smile on his face, happiness emanating from every pore on his body, "I can hear you from my bedroom Chosen!" She threw her hair behind her shoulders turning to the ever faithful butler, "Why is it so cold Sebastian? Can't we light the fireplace or something?"

"Mrs Wilder we are outside." Sebastian said approaching her, she raised an eyebrow and he placed a hand on Zelos' shoulder protectively. She tilted her head and gazed at the snow.

"Why is it snowing?" She demanded shortly folding her arms her sleeve slipping slightly, "It's the middle of summer." Sebastian cast a nervous look at the small child stepping in front of him.

"Mrs Wilder it's winter." He said rationally, she seemed irritated by this and looked up at the sky, Zelos followed her gaze and he saw it the tuft of red hair poking out from atop the wall. Zelos sighed and looked to his mother, had she noticed it?

"You call this a snowman?" She said sceptically turning to Sebastian, "The boy must know how to do things properly Sebastian. I shall finish it with him. You prepare the dinner. Come Zelos." Zelos bowed his head not wanting to watch the rest as the boy laughed and started bundling snow together. She tutted and scolded him but the boy continued smiling.

"Why were you smiling Chosen?" Came a voice from behind him, Zelos wiped away the ever falling tears.

"Because she never spoke to me-" Zelos stopped and turned around realizing who the voice belonged to. Yggdrasil was standing behind him and was approaching him menacingly, "GET OUT OF HERE?!" He bellowed at him, "You're not…no one is supposed to see this-"

"Oh for Martel's sake Zelos!" Mylene's voice came from behind him, "Can't you do anything right?! Why are you so useless?!" Zelos tilted his head back and looked at the sky trying to stop the tears. In two minutes she would be dead.

"Please I can't see this. I CAN'T!" Zelos closed the space between them, "Why the hell am I here?!"

"Well the thing is Zelos, I need to weaken your mind. And how better to do that than making you relive the worst moment in your life." He smiled wickedly, "Now be a good little chosen and turn round." He clicked his fingers and Zelos was turned round against his will. He had no control of his limbs.

"How are you do-"

"I control your body." He sneered, "And I'm gaining control of your mind, slowly but surely you are fading away Wilder. And there is nothing you can do to stop me. Lloyd can't save everyone, and he definitely can't save you. Now let's watch the moment that moulded the person you are today shall we?"

Zelos and his mother continued to make the snowman, it was almost finished they were just adding the finishing touches. Zelos looked up at the wall, she was poised ready to fire Kendama in hand, "Please I can't-"

Mylene had looked up her eyes glistening in the light gathering around the Kendama, she looked to Zelos and then back at Seles' mother. The beam of light was heading towards the small boy. Mylene shook her head in disgust and merely stepped around the other side of Zelos the beam of light hitting her. Zelos let out a strangled yell and Yggdrasil let out a mirthless laugh and red snow started to fall upon them.

"Listen to her Zelos. Listen to what she's about to say." Zelos winced as the boy Zelos placed a shaking hand on his mother. He was covered in blood and crying for Sebastian to come out. His mother raised an arm and placed it on his shoulder, the small boy was crying so hard that it was breaking Zelos' heart again.

"Y-you should…" Mylene took a deep gulping breath, "Never have been born…" And with that she breathed her last, the small boy Zelos fell back into the snow and howled as Sebastian ran to him. Zelos felt his body free up and he turned to Yggdrasil who was smiling.

"Give up Zelos." He whispered, "You were going to before, surely you can't honestly think there is any hope…"

"_I love you!"_

Zelos heard her voice the same as he'd heard it when he'd saved her life. He closed his eyes. He could feel himself fading away, he could still hear his younger self screaming in anguish. Yggdrasil was smiling in a most disgusting way.

"_I refuse to accept the idea that it's okay to sacrifice people for a cause. It's not okay to lose your life. No life should be born for the sole purpose of dying. I won't sacrifice the world to save Colette. I'm not giving up until I find a way for everyone to live."_

Zelos opened his eyes wide, Yggdrasil was looking around wildly, "Don't listen to them Chosen. You _were _born to die." Zelos winced, "You are nothing more than a sacrifice, and an easy one at that. You have so much doubt, so much self hatred that this is easier than I could ever have hoped for."

"_I refuse to vanish. And so I don't want anyone else to be destroyed…I want you to live, too, Zelos."_

"Lloyd said that?" Yggdrasil whispered, "He doesn't care about you Zelos all he cares about is his precious little chosen. He's selfish, like everyone else in this disgusting world. Is there any hope for them when all they think about is themselves-"

"No." Zelos mumbled the voices were getting duller, the pain was more real he looked back at the sad scene behind him. The guards had grabbed Seles' mother, he bowed his head. And turned back to Yggdrasil, his eyes brimming with tears.

"Give into me Zelos…Once I regain my body I can make sure you never have to suffer again." Yggdrasil smiled, "If you give in now it won't even hurt. Your mind won't be aware."

"_You're lying! I still trust you, you hear me?!"_

"Lloyd…" Zelos mumbled to himself he looked up at Yggdrasil, "NO!" He bellowed, "I'm not running again! They're going to put a stop to this and I want to be in the thick of it! I want to do my part!" Zelos advanced on Yggdrasil who merely shook his head in a most threatening manner.

"So be it Chosen." Yggdrasil hissed, "We're almost there, the minute I regain my body I'm going to make you suffer! You will beg for death!" Zelos bit his tongue and concentrated hard.

"_I love you!"_

"Damn…get the hell out of me, you little twerp!" Zelos gasped for air, he was actually speaking out of his mouth he wasn't in the snow any more, he was on Derris-Kharlan. And the next second he was standing in a field though something was different. He could hear a voice…a familiar voice as well. Maybe it was just wishful thinking, or maybe it was real he knew he had to fight harder. He could see a new scene, he recognized the boy Mithos crouched over the body of a very good looking girl, Yuan was angry beyond belief and Kratos was glaring at a spot just beyond Zelos. He needed to get out for Lloyd.

"Ugh…he's too strong…I can't…" Mithos gasped through Zelos' mouth once more Zelos could feel his body again.

"Mithos! Get away from him!" That was definitely Lloyd, Zelos tried with all his might to gain control but to no avail, _"Stop it Chosen. I'll kill them all!"_

"…How dare you, human! You…son of Kratos! …How dare you give me orders!!" Mithos yelled from Zelos' mouth again. This was getting old. The next moment Lloyd was thrust into Mithos' memories too. Zelos gasped with Lloyd there he could do this. He was going to break free.


	18. Chapter 18: The Idiot Chosen

**OOOOKKKAAAY. I'm a looser. I fail at life. Honestly, I've been a little bit lost, this past year. It's been so busy I've not had much time for much. I was at college studying creative writing, and it was soo much work that it kind of took up most of my time. SO here it is, the beginning of the end. I know what's going to happen. I know what the last line of the fic's gonna be. I know EVERYTHING. I'll hopefully have another chapter up tomorrow...if there are people still interested in the story I'm sorry. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own TOS. If i did? I'd have more money than i do.**

**

* * *

**Darkness had fallen upon Dirk's house and yet no one had been able to sleep. There was an empty void, hanging over them all like a dark cloud that wouldn't shift. Lloyd sat alone on his terrace, fiddling with the Cruxis Crystal that had saved his life...the crystal that Zelos had given him. Her clenched it tightly in his hand, "Dammit." He muttered darkly his eyes focused intently on a star that was shining brightly. Zelos hadn't been in his life for very long but in the short time he'd known him, he'd got to know him more than anyone.

"Lloyd perhaps you should get some rest?" Lloyd looked round, almost jumping out of his skin. Kratos stood in the doorway, white as a sheet. Lloyd grimaced, suddenly very frustrated. How had it come to this? Why had Zelos sacrificed himself like that?

"I promised myself I wouldn't have anyone become a sacrifice anymore...and Zelos...he..."

"He did what he felt was right Lloyd." Kratos said soothingly leaning against the fencing around the terrace, looking out toward Anna's grave a pained look on his face, "The chosen, might have just saved us all..."

"At the cost of his own life?!" Lloyd demanded, "He's already sacrificed so much for us..." Lloyd turned and faced Kratos a look of the deepest anger on his face, "More than anyone I'm willing to bet. He turned his back on everything he ever dreamed of...to help us." Kratos sighed deeply and turned to face Lloyd.

"I know." He said heavily, his voice deep and gentle, their similar eyes met, a tense moment in which Lloyd didn't know what to say, "But he's not dead. And you can save him. The idiot chosen doesn't know his own worth."

Lloyd pounded a frustrated fist against the wooden paneling of Dirk's house suddenly, "Why the hell would he do something like this?" Kratos merely chuckled, Lloyd couldn't see what could possibly be funny in the present situation, "I don't understand..."

"You trusted him, and in turn he trusts you." Kratos said simply, "He has so much faith in you, that he was willing to take the bullet so to speak. Knowing that you will stop at nothing to save the world. Zelos Wilder does not trust easily, you gave him something to believe in. Well you and..."

"Lloyd?" Raine had poked her head out from around the bedroom door her eyes gentle, "Oh." She eyed Kratos carefully before backing away, "I'm sorry."

"Not at all Raine." Kratos said, limping past her and to the door, "Don't let his trust go misplaced Lloyd."

***

Sheena sat with Colette outside the house her face stoic, no emotion flitted across her face. Colette however looked deeply disturbed. Sheena turned to Colette who didn't even notice, "You okay Colette?" Sheena asked her voice oddly cold. Colette turned to her and forced a smile on her face, "Don't smile unless you mean it Colette."

"Oh." Colette's face adjusted itself suitably, "It's just...I don't want to sleep. It seems unfair." A half smile flitted across Sheena's face, "I mean, Zelos isn't going to be sleeping. Is he?" Sheena's smile instantly vanished. Colette bowed her head, "I mean I doubt Mithos would want to sleep...and because he's in Zelos' body –"

"Colette. Tomorrow we're going to Derris Kharlan to find him, he's going to need us as strong as ever." Sheena said wisely, "Besides I need my strength for when I hit him. He's a stupid bastard."

"Don't say that!" Colette said standing up and balling her fists, "He's really brave and smart...and because of him we still have Lloyd." She cast her big blue eyes up at the terrace where Lloyd and Raine were talking, "If we didn't have Lloyd we'd have no chance. He's saved us all."

Sheena bowed her head, she knew it. As much as she cared for him, she couldn't understand it. She couldn't understand why he'd have done something like that. Was it to prove he wasn't a bad person? Because no one doubted that, she just wished she knew what was going on his head. There were times she felt like she understood him more than anyone else, but then...then he'd close up again. Go back to his carefree, "the world can't touch me, I'm Zelos Wilder" attitude. And she knew it was all a mask. She wanted to love him, but he wouldn't let her.

Sheena was so involved in her thoughts she didn't realize that Colette was still talking, "—And that's why we're going to save him. He's going to be okay...I know it." Sheena nodded, her emotions threatening to take hold once more. Memories of that first day, the day she met him fleeting back to her. She grimaced, trying her hardest not to cry. She turned her head and caught sight of Raine and Lloyd on the terrace and she smiled softly, as long as they had Lloyd they had hope. And hope was something they all needed.

"I guess I could go easy on him." Sheena mumbled more to herself than to Colette, "I mean he has been an idiot, and he's so closed all the time...but I lo...he's my friend." Sheena stood up also at Colette's side, "He's my friend. And he's very possibly saved us all." Sheena looked up at the sky and sighed deeply, "Hang on Zelos..." She whispered gently, a tear slipping down her cheek as she contemplated, what future she was hoping for. If by luck they survived this, could she and Zelos honestly be with each other? She knew she loved him, but could he trust her enough to let her love it all?

***

Kratos could barely breathe confined to the house, only when eventually had everyone's breathing slowed did he leave the small house. He moved with ease and fell at Anna's gravestone, "It seems you were right Anna." Kratos said gently, reaching out feeling the course stone, a sad chuckle escaped his lips, "I told you about the chosen, Xanthos Wilder, and his treatment of his family. I told you that I killed the chosen to save his son. You told me that although, the guilt of what I had done would never leave me, that everything happens for a reason. And you were right." Kratos bowed his head taking a deep breath, "Xanthos' son Zelos...he saved Lloyd today. He saved us all."

"So..." Kratos froze, almost afraid to turn round. No one should have heard that, he turned and met eyes with Raine who was watching him shrewdly from where she stood. Sometimes he felt that if she put her mind to it, she might be able to read minds, "This is where you wandered off to." She feigned that she hadn't heard the conversation, but Kratos knew that she had. The look on her face said it all. Kratos stepped out from the shadows and a little closer to her, eying her carefully.

"What are you doing out here?" He said gruffly, his voice as cool as ice, no emotion. Nothing.

"You woke me when you "quietly" slipped out." Raine said with a small smile, Kratos frowned, "I've always been a light sleeper."

"I apologize." Kratos muttered, Raine shook her head, "I needed some fresh air."

"You should be more careful with a wound like that." Raine muttered softly, "Even an angel needs to rest." Kratos furrowed his brow and eyed her with confusion. Raine Sage was a curious person, Kratos had always been able to read people. But not her.

"Yes..." Kratos said quietly, "I apologize for worrying you."

"You killed Zelos' father." Raine stated. Kratos knew it wasn't a question, "He was going to harm Zelos. And you saved him." Raine smiled, "Any guilt you still feel, let it go. Because Zelos is still alive, we have hope." Raine turned from Kratos and entered the house again. With those final words, Kratos was left alone feeling oddly numb. He knew that had Anna been there, those would have been her words. His eyes lingered on the spot that Raine had just been standing in, longing for nothing more than to let the guilt which was weighing on him so heavily go. But he couldn't. He'd spend his entire life longing for forgiveness.

* * *

**Lack of Zelos I know. But I thought you guys might like to see a bit of what happened whilst he was gone. Also there's a bit in there that will link in with my up and coming fic. So I thought I'd slide it in =)**


	19. Chapter 19: The Final Battle

OKAY I know i promised I'd post chapters more and I failed. Things have been hellish here, but that's no excuse. I'm not entirely sure about this chapter. But I couldn't think of any other way to do it. BESIDES you're getting 2 Chapters and a little surprise! I bought Dawn of the New world and it brought back my love for the characters...however due to my lack of love for Emil it has become tedious and the thought of seeing Zelos again is spurring me on. I do love Tenebrae though. ANNNYHOO. Here it is CHAPTER 19: THE FINAL BATTLE.

* * *

"Zelos?" Zelos looked up and glanced at Raine his dark expression softening, since saving everyone he had been extremely quiet, his head was hammering and he couldn't see due to the pain. So instead he kept his head down, and besides it looked as though Sheena wasn't talking to him. She had a thunderous look on her face and he knew that he had done something wrong. He just couldn't figure out what it was.

"Yeah?" He said in a dark voice, which he immediately rectified, "Are you okay?" Raine shrugged and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I should be asking you." She stated stopping him in his tracks as they entered the chamber where they assumed Mithos was just beyond, "You don't look very well." Zelos swallowed hard, the others had stopped now and the last thing he wanted was attention. Not now. He bit his lip, "We should stop here anyway."

"I agree." Lloyd said, "We need to come up with some sort of plan and...and it means you can take a gel or something Zelos. We're going to need everyone fighting to their full potential, and we need you." Zelos nodded at Lloyd and threw a look at Sheena who was looking anywhere but at him. Presea approached Zelos and handed him a gel, he took it gratefully and the group dispersed. Zelos moved to a corner of the room by himself and threw himself down on the ground trying to get rid of the horrible feeling he had. He placed the gel to his lips and swallowed it, enjoying the cool feeling as it slid down his throat.

"Z-Zelos?" Zelos looked up and met Genis' eyes, he sat down beside him, "Are you alright?" Zelos bowed his head, "I mean...I'm so sorry." Zelos' head immediately snapped back up and he turned to Genis with a serious look on his face.

"It wasn't your fault short stuff." He said seriously, "You were friends with Mithos. You wanted to keep something to remember him despite everything he did to us. I would have done the same, you couldn't have known that anything bad would have happened and so I don't blame you."

"I thought you were going to die." He said, "I can never thank you enough for everything you did, for all of us."

"Hey kid..." Zelos said with a half smile, "Keep talking like that and I might end up liking you." Genis beamed and Zelos glanced at Sheena again who was watching him she immediately turned away, "What's up with Miss Jubblies?"

"I don't know. She's been a bit off since you were taken." Genis said, "We all were but—maybe you should talk to her?" Zelos nodded and pulled himself to his feet with great effort.

"Genis?" Genis looked surprised at being addressed with his name, "Thanks little bud." And with that Zelos approached Sheena, "_She's going to die chosen."_ Zelos stopped dead the colour draining from his face. That voice, he glanced at the cruxis crystal that had been embedded to his skin, and glared at it. He was in control and he'd stay in control, _"But for how long?" _

"Sheena..." He said with effort, she turned round to him and caught sight of his pale face and she gasped, "Can I speak with you please?" Sheena frowned but nodded following Zelos to a far corner away from everyone else. He looked at her very carefully, "Why are you angry at me?"

"What no sleazy jokes about my breasts?" She said spitefully, "No not so subtle glances?"

"Sheena...just answer the question."

"I don't have to say anything...now is not the time."

She made to leave but Zelos grabbed her hand and turned her back to him, "I can't go in there like this." _"She's going to die Wilder and there is nothing you can do..." _Zelos shook his head violently, "I need to tell you..."

"Don't. You had your chance...you were going to sacrifice yourself without saying it." She said, "You were so willing to lay your life down!"

"Sheena I had no other choice!" Zelos yelled everyone spun round to look at him, he grabbed her shoulders and steered her further away, "If he'd taken Lloyd _everything_ we'd done up to that point would have been completely worthless." She met his eyes, and shook her head, "I never meant to hurt you and I knew there was a good chance Lloyd would catch up with me...he never gives up and I –"

"Is everyone ready?!" Raine called from behind them, Zelos threw Sheena a pleading look, and she returned his stare this time.

"I love you." He said, the words coming out a lot easier than he could ever have thought, soft and gentle. She opened her mouth to speak –

"Are you two coming?" Zelos nodded at her and kissed Sheena on the forehead, he turned and left approaching the rest of the group, Sheena joined him at his side grabbing his hand and squeezing it slightly. He suddenly felt a lot braver, he wasn't going to let her be harmed. He was going to live for her.

"Guys this is it...the final battle." Lloyd said with a strong voice, "I just want to say...well we might not make it and –"

"We'll make it." Zelos said strongly ignoring the voice of Mithos echoing in his head. He squeezed his eyes shut, "We'll take out the little bastard and then..." Lloyd nodded at him gratefully and the others looked to him and smiled slightly, he could feel Sheena trembling, he could see Genis looking away from everyone. They had all given him reason to hope and he wasn't willing to let them loose hope, "We've made it through everything else...what's one more silly battle?"

As Zelos said the words he knew that this had to have a happy ending. Everything he had ever done had led to this moment, and he knew that his trust in Lloyd had not been misplaced.


	20. Chapter 20: The Heroes Of Regeneration

**The final chapter in this story pals! But fret not, there is a nice surprise underneath my authors note at the end. This would be set a couple of days after everything went down. Hope you enjoy! MUCH LOVE!!!! =D**

* * *

Zelos had to hand it to himself, he had held himself pretty fucking well, at one point during the battle he'd thought that things might end up badly, he'd been pretty injured but he'd pulled through. They'd done it. The world was...the two worlds were one and they had all made it. No more sacrifices, the tree had been reborn and everything was right for the first time in 4000 years. He smiled to himself as he dressed, tomorrow he started his next journey, collecting the exspheres with Lloyd to completely rid the world of the evil that Mithos had started. But for now, he'd do his best to enjoy the ball.

It had been organized by the king, he had invited most of the sylvaranti leaders, the mayors of the towns and those who had aided them on their journey to the feast providing them with the clothes of the nobles of Tethe'alla. Zelos knew deep down that this was just a chance for the king to show off. To meet and greet what he thought might have been a threat. It was a mask and the king would no doubt wear it well.

"Zelos?" Lloyd called out from downstairs, it was time to mingle it appeared. He pushed the door of his room open and slipped down the stairs quickly, there standing before him was the hero. The hero of the story, Lloyd Irving the little twerp he'd met had turned into a man and he looked the part. His clothes fitted him well, he looked as though he belonged in high society and Zelos assumed that was probably for the best. Considering what they had done he would be admired across the world. They all would.

"You look great bud." He said lazily, "Where's Genis and Regal?"

"They went ahead to meet the girls." Lloyd said with a small smile, "I said I'd hang back for you to finish primping yourself in the mirror."

"Ouch bud..." Zelos smirked, "No need to be so harsh. Where is the love?"

"I wanted to ask you something..." Lloyd trailed off, "It's just...you always get the girls and –"

"Dude...Colette digs you." He said with a smirk leading him to the door, "Just grow a pair and tell her how you feel. You're the hero, she'll melt like butter."

The entered the noble area and Zelos took a deep breath...perhaps this was the beginning? This was the start of something wonderful, this was a new world and he was willing to become a new man to boot.

"I'm not the hero...we all were." Lloyd said with a half smile, "Nothing I did...nothing I've ever done...I couldn't do it without you guys by my side."

"Oh stop with all the mushy crap." Zelos said bumping him with his shoulder, "I might cry."

"Will you two hurry up?!" Raine was standing ahead of them looking beautiful, "We're all waiting for you."

* * *

They stood behind a curtain, all of them looking suitably nervous, taking on angels was one thing but facing the crowd? That was another thing completely. Zelos leaned against the wall, and threw a smile in Sheena's direction one which was not entirely returned. Zelos put it down to nerves, and ignored the nagging feeling he suddenly felt. The curtains opened, "I give you the heroes of regeneration!"

They all stepped forward and waved at the crowd which erupted with pleasure, clapping and cheering. Zelos rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, "Raine Sage, whom is a healer above all others, her vast knowledge and intellect helped save them all on more than one occasion." Raine was shocked, they had thought it would have been a just a walk out wave then party. Zelos furrowed his brow.

"Presea Combatir, the bravest young girl of her age, willing to fight to the death and more to save her new friends." Presea flushed.

"Genis Sage, an incredibly clever and talented user of magic, without whom they would have never made it to the end." Genis appeared to want to vanish, Presea grabbed his hand.

"Duke Regal Bryant, who has redeemed himself and more, fighting for love and never failing to help his friends. He was willing to fight to the end." Regal merely looked down.

"Colette Brunnel, the Chosen of Regeneration willing to die for the world and her friends alike, she never gave up hope though she suffered greatly." Colette clapped her hands to her mouth.

"Sheena Fujibyashi, the ninja with an affinity for falling down holes, her ability to gain the trust of summon spirits and fight with everything she had was a blessing." Sheena gasped and looked to Zelos, he shrugged, it hadn't been him who had organized this.

"And Zelos Wilder, Chosen of Tethe'alla." There was a loud cheer, "Without him everything achieved would never have happened, at great personal risk he saved the goal and the lives of his party."

Zelos turned to Lloyd who smiled slightly, "This was written by Lloyd Irving the great, the one whose determination and stubbornness saved these two worlds." The king stopped again and turned to them all, "On behalf of the world we thank you Heroes of Regeneration!"

* * *

The heroes were to start the dancing, Regal was with Raine, Lloyd with Colette, Genis with Presea and he was partnered with Sheena. He took a deep breath and offered his hand to her, she smiled awkwardly and they made their way to the floor taking their positions. He placed one hand on the small of her back and the other clasped around her hand.

"You look stunning my darling banshee." He said with a smirk, she rolled her eyes and fought back a smile, "It is okay to smile you know." He said as the music started, "We have every reason to celebrate."

She nodded but didn't speak, she merely rested her head on his shoulder and he sighed deeply, it seemed he could never find the right words. He took a deep breath breathing in her scent, "I meant it." He whispered, "You need to believe me...I meant every word."

Sheena swallowed hard, "I know you meant it. So did I."

"Shouldn't we be happy then?" He said gently stroking her hand gently, Sheena bit her lip and looked up at him uncertainly, "Sheena?" The music changed indicating them to switch partners, Raine came spinning his way and he reluctantly let go of Sheena watching as she moved to Lloyd.

"You look sad Zelos." Raine said with a confused smile in his direction, "I'd have thought you'd be glad." Zelos turned away from Sheena and she nodded slightly, "This has something to do with Sheena."

"You my beautiful professor are too perceptive for your own good." He spun her round and she beamed at him, "I'm not...I think she's mad about something."

"I doubt that Zelos. She's just afraid." They moved in closer and he glanced at Sheena who was laughing as Lloyd stood on her foot, Raine turned round again, "Then again..."

"It's not worth getting annoyed about I suppose. I'm supposed to be happy." He smiled at Raine and turned her on time to receive his next dance partner, Presea. He smiled at her and she smiled back. This startled Zelos she rarely smiled.

"Zelos you are a good dancer." She said in her monotone of a voice though there was still a smile on her face, "I'm very happy."

"I can see that my darling rosebud." He lifted her up and spun her round, "It's a good day to be alive." She laughed, "And to think...of all the things we've done on this journey it brings me the most happiness to see you smile again." This made Presea smile even more as he spun her away towards Lloyd.

"Zelos!" Colette said with a giggle as they spun round, "You don't look very happy." Zelos shrugged and beamed.

"I'm happy to see you happy." He said with a laugh as she tripped up on her dress, "Lloyd keeps looking at you my little angel." Colette turned and flushed when she caught Lloyd's eyes. Zelos couldn't help but grin. Things appeared to be working out for everyone, "You deserve every moment of happiness you can get. Don't let it go to waste."

And now they were back to their original partners as the music slowed slightly, "Zelos I think that we need to talk..." Sheena whispered her eyes on him at all times, Zelos frowned, "I just...I think that I..." The music changed and everyone else flooded onto the floor, Sheena bit her lip, "You know what never mind." And with that she took off, he watched her leave through the doors and let out a groan of frustration. He would never understand women. One minute they loved you the next they hated you. It was forever frustrating and he'd never quite get the hang of it.

"Lloyd I'm just going to nip out and catch Sheena." He muttered in his ear as he continued to dance with Colette. Lloyd nodded and threw Zelos a rather worried look as he turned to catch up to her.

He pushed open the doors ready to search...the place was covered in snow. Zelos spun round wildly it surely wasn't...he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He'd brave the snow to talk to her. She was standing not very far away.

"Sheena..." He said gently placing a hand on her shoulder, she turned round to face him a fake smile on her face, "Why won't you talk to me?"

"Zelos...I don't think I can do this." She said as bravely as she could, "You and I...me and you...we won't work." Zelos bowed his head, he had known that his philandering days would catch up to him eventually, he had just hoped that Sheena might have been able to overlook it.

"Those girls in there Sheena mean nothing to me –"

"This isn't about other girls!" She yelled, "How can you be so dense?" She moved away from him and leaned against a wall. Zelos blinked awkwardly, completely confused and slightly pissed. What the hell was her problem?

"Enlighten me then Sheena." He said through his teeth, "What the heck have I done?"

"You willingly threw your life down for Lloyd." She said turning on him, "You didn't care if you died, you didn't care that I'd never see you again, you never CARED Zelos!"

"I care about you!" He yelled, "You know I do...God Sheena, are your breasts the only part of you that's well endowed?!" He immediately regretted that statement but didn't take it back, "I care about you more than anyone. This is ridiculous, I love you!"

"But that's not enough Zelos." She whispered, "You don't love me enough to live though." She turned on heel and went back inside leaving Zelos gobsmacked. That hadn't been his reason to save Lloyd at all.

"Kratos..." He muttered before the figure behind him had a chance to speak, he turned round to him, "4000 years yeah? Any idea what goes through the mind of a woman?"

Kratos shook his head, "That will forever be a mystery...though she did have a point."

"No." Zelos mumbled, "She didn't. I didn't want to die, I wasn't sacrificing myself because I didn't care. I did it because I did...if he'd taken Lloyd we would have lost. She would have suffered and I couldn't bear that thought."

"Why didn't you tell her this?" Kratos asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because I was too angry...because she was too angry..." He leaned against the wall Kratos sighed.

"You'll be fine. One day, she'll calm down and you'll be fine. She'll come running back to you and you'll be happy."

"Sometimes you can be okay old man..." Zelos mumbled, "I suppose you'll be leaving with Derris Kharlan then?"

"I will." Kratos whispered, "I must repent for the sins of my past."

"You and me both bud." He said darkly, "You told Lloyd yet?"

"I will once the celebrating is over. What about you chosen?"

"EX chosen." He said with a smile, "It feels so good saying that."

"Ex-Chosen?"

"I'm going to journey with Lloyd, get rid of the exospheres. It's the least I can do." He said, "Besides I don't think I can stay here much longer...was never really a happy place."

"I wish you the best of luck." Kratos said serenely, "You saved my son and for that you have my eternal thanks."

"You saved my life...more than once." Zelos said with a small smile, "You have mine." Kratos nodded and headed into the building. Nothing else needed to be said, and Zelos pushed himself off of the wall and moved forward a little gazing up at the falling snow. It wasn't that bad. Really the snow wasn't the cause of his problems. That was something he needed to work on.

Hopefully one day, Sheena would realize that he was sincere about his feelings. He'd definitely work on it. Zelos entered the building once more casting a dark look at his home town, a change was coming. Tomorrow he set out, and nothing and no one was going to stop him.

* * *

**Thank you everyone who has read my fic and reviewed it. It means the world to me! And hope you enjoy this little Snippet of my next project. Which will NOT take like a thousand years for me to complete.**

**

* * *

**PREVIEW FOR **THE ZELOS FILES: DAWN OF THE NEW WORLD**

Who the hell did those stupid kids think they were?! Lloyd wouldn't murder innocent people, Zelos knew Lloyd too well to believe such disgusting lies. He kicked out at the chair in his little room and let out a roar of frustration. He was going to smother that little kid the next time he spoke out about Lloyd like that. Lloyd had his reasons for being so secretive, and Zelos would believe that to the end of the world.

"_I'd appreciate it if you could keep searching. I'm sorry to keep asking but I'm worried about Lloyd. If you hear anything please come straight to me." _

"_Of course Chief." _

Zelos froze, he knew that voice, he tripped over a few belongings in his scurry to get to the door. He wrenched it open and standing there dressed in her travelling clothes was Sheena. She hadn't seen him yet, and he was torn between slamming the door shut in her face and speaking out. She turned and it was too late to run. Her eyes widened and the man she was with turned to him as well.

"Chosen one." He said with a bow before vanishing. Sheena was still staring at him.

"I didn't expect to see you here." She said almost coolly. It had been at least a year since they had seen each other. And the times before that had been few and far between. He took a deep breath.

"It's nice to see you too my well endowed little banshee!" He said with a forced smile, "Looking lovely I might add."

"What are you doing here Zelos?" She said running a hand through her hair, "I thought you'd be away chasing pretty girls in Meltokio during your break."

"I'm looking for Lloyd Sheena. Thanks for the vote of confidence." She seemed to realize that she had hurt his feelings.

"Sorry..." She muttered, "Not in a particularly good mood."

"Relationship on the rocks?" He asked meanly, "I heard tale that Orochi popped the question."

**DUN DUN DUN**


End file.
